Destrucción sin limites
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: kowalski a podido llegar a una nueva dimensión,pero ahora tendrá que arreglárselas lo mas pronto posible antes de que pase algo malo en este caótico y peligroso mundo
1. Chapter 1 esta historia solo a comenzado

_**hola de nuevo, XDD, en fin, aquí les presento un nuevo fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado y también espero llegar lejos con este fanfic, bueno sin mas que decirles, que disfruten el fanfic y que lo puedan entender al 100% **_

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien nuestra historia comienza en una dimisión algo caótica y peligrosa, en donde los humanos y los pingüinos estaban involucrados en una terrible guerra que no parecía terminar nunca, ambas especies querían el control total del planeta, por eso hace mas de 1000 años que los humanos y los pingüino estaban en conflicto, y todo esto termino en una sangrienta y destructiva guerra que después de 1000 años no a terminado, los humanos y los pingüinos por años han gastado sus conocimientos y recursos solo para uso militar, eran consumidos por su misma ignorancia y sed de poder, sin importarle nada mas que dominar al otro, millones de vidas se han perdido en esta guerra que no dejaba respirar a ambas especies, ningún lugar de la tierra era seguro ya, y entre los trópicos de cáncer y capricornio lo único que se encontraba era destrucción y escombros de ambas civilizaciones, una serie de cadáveres era lo único que encontrabas después de una batalla entre ambos bandos, y si algo era seguro era que esta guerra no parecía terminar, pero a pesar de eso quizás con un poco de ayuda extra quizás esta guerra podría llegar a su fin. <strong>_

**Hugo: **durante mas de 1000 años, a durado una guerra sin igual, el choque de titanes, los humanos y los pingüinos, , han luchado en esta guerra que no parece terminar nunca, los humanos tiene controlado todo el hemisferio norte y los pingüinos todo el hemisferio sur, pero en la zona entre el trópico de capricornio y el trópico de cáncer es un lugar muy peligro, afectado en gran medida por la guerra entre pingüinos y humanos que buscan el control total del planeta, perdí a mi padre por esta guerra, fui obligado a entrar al ejercito y entrenar como soldado todo el tiempo, sin descanso alguno, yo no inicie esta guerra pero haré todo lo posible para terminarla.

**Tierras negras**

_**Se le llamaba tierra negra a este lugar, ya que siempre estaba en guerra, día y noche siempre en guarra entre humanos y pingüinos, edificios destruidos, desorden, y cadáveres eran lo que se encontraba en la calles de este oscuro lugar, los humanos y los pingüinos han batalla en este lugar por década debido a los recursos y posición del lugar, a pesar de que los pingüinos se han establecido fuertemente en este lugar, los humanos finalmente después de década lograron apoderarse del lugar.**_

_Entonces a lo lejos se podía ver a un pingüino corriendo a lo lejos por la calles de tierra negra muy asustado, con un comunicador en la aleta y con un arma en la otra, en eso el pingüino salta por atrás y al mismo tiempo dispara a discreción, cae al suelo y en eso le contestan los disparos, luego el pingüino rueda como tronco tratando de no recibir ningún disparo, entonces se levanta, enciende el comunicador y trata de comunicarse al mismo tiempo que salta detrás de un auto de combate que estaba volcado._

**Hugo**: CAPITAN, CAPITAN, ME ESCUCHAS

**Pingüino que estaba al mando de la operación**: claro Hugo, te escucho

**Hugo**: señor, los humanos han destruido las defensas y están avanzando hacia nuestra posición, SI NO LOS DETENEMOS PRONTO TENDRAN EL CONTROL TOTAL DE TIERRA NEGRA, SEÑOR NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS ,ESTAMOS RETROCECIENDO, Y ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE CAER, TENGO MUCHO MIEDO Y ESTAMOS EN MALA POSICION.

**Pingüino que estaba al mando de la operación**: lo se

**Hugo: señor**, se nos acabó el tiempo, OCUPAMOS REFURZOS YA

_Entonces Hugo escucha un disparo en la comunicación en el lugar del pingüino que estaba al mando de la operación, en eso se corta la llamada y Hugo creyendo lo peor decide abandonar su posición y huir ahora que puede de tierra negra antes de ser encontrado por lo humanos, entonces Hugo abandona su posición y sale corriendo de lugar lo mas que puede, pero los humanos llegan a su posición y lo descubren, Hugo entonces se desliza de panza y salta para luego chocar un una ventana y entras forzosamente por un establecimiento, _ en eso Hugo escucha disparos afuera y a humanos que se dirigían al lugar en donde estaban, luego Hugo trata de esconderse y finalmente encuentra un escondite perfecto, por la puerta los humanos empezaron a entrar al lugar cuidadosamente.

**Persona: **encuéntrenlo, esta aquí, lo vi entrar

_Entonces las personas que se encontraban en el lugar empiezan a buscar a Hugo con sus armas en sus manos, Hugo que se encontraba en su escondite tratada de relajarse y de no hacer ningún ruido, Hugo sabia que tarde o temprano lo iban a encontrar, por lo que trataba de formular un plan pero no conseguía nada, Hugo cada vez mas estaba mas asustado y su ritmo cardiaco subía cada vez mas, pero mantenía aun la calma, aterrado no sabia si iba a sobrevivir pero se mantenía alerta, en eso una persona empezó a buscar por donde estaba escondido Hugo, haciendo que Hugo se pusiera cada vez mas nervioso y tuviera su arma en la aleta lista para dispara, entonces la persona estaba a punto de encontrar a Hugo pero es interrumpido por otra persona._

**Persona 1: **rápido, tenemos nuevas órdenes

**Persona 2: **cuales?

**Persona 1: **salir de este lugar rápido

_Entonces Hugo se alegró mucho y sale de su escondite, pero al salir por la puerta logra ver a un tanque que lo estaba apuntando hacia su posición, por lo que rápidamente Hugo trata de escapar, pero el tanque dispara y el establecimiento explota con Hugo aun dentro. _

…_**...**_

_**Devuelta a nuestra dimensión en el zoológico del central park **_

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Los pingüinos se encontraban aburridos sin estar haciendo nada, solo estaba esperando a kowalski que se encontraba en su laboratorio habiendo algún invento suyo, y por el ruido que se escuchaba se podía ver a Kowalski que estaba muy ocupado, entonces los pingüino que estaba artos de esperara Kowalski deciden dejar de esperar a Kowalski y hacer algo de mejor provecho, pero en eso Kowalski sale de su laboratorio deteniendo así a skipper, rico y cabo que estaban a punto de irse. _

Kowalski: FINALMENTE E TERMINADO

Rico: wow…, QUE?

Cabo: y que terminaste kowallski

Skipper: acaso es otro invento loco que fallara y luego se salga de control para finalmente amenazar al mundo otra vez, COMO CUALQUIER INVENTO QUE HAZ ECHO EN TU INCOMDRENDIDA VIDA

Kowalski: AAAAAAA.., no, este vez es diferente

Skipper: si me dieran un guachinango por cada vez que escucho eso de Kowalski, entonces nunca tendría que preocuparme por la comida

Kowalski: AAAAAA seeeee, ok, al caso, acabo de crear una maquina que, puede llevarnos a otra dimensión, QUE NO ES FANTASTICO

Cabo: Kowalski que tu nunca vez películas que tratan de otra dimensión

Kowalski: todo el tiempo, pero es ciencia ficción, esta es la realidad, y la realidad es muy tranquila y aburrida, si no eres un genio científico como yo

Skipper: ayaja, y para que queremos viajas a otra dimensión Kowalski, que no sé que ocurrió eso al genio científico

_Entonces Kowalski se pone un poco de malas _

Kowalski: pues no, pero eso no importa, que no se dan cuenta lo que podemos hacer con mi nuevo invento

Cabo: pues no

Rico: no lo che

Skipper: yo menos

Kowalski: claro, en fin, quien quiere ser el primero en viajar a otra dimensión, propongo a cabo

Cabo: QUE….

Skipper: estoy de acurdo con Kowalski

Rico: CABO, cho no quierro morir

Skipper: esta decidido, cabo felicidades por ser el primer pingüino en viajar a otra dimensión

Cabo: QUE, por que siempre yo, aaaaa…, kowalski tu invento es seguro

Kowalski: bien cabo no te mentiré, NO TENGO NI LA MAS MINIMA IDEA

Cabo: QUE, echo no me guta

Kowalski: aunque según las estadísticas, dicen que morirás, en fin, prepárate para viajar a otra dimensión

Cabo: por que a mi

Skipper: cabo, ya hablamos de eso

Cabo: esta bien skipper, lo hare

Kowalski: genial

Skipper: perfecto, ahora a nuestras posiciones

Rico: ok

_Entonces skipper y rico se ponen protectores y cascos, luego tumban una mesa en posición vertical y en eso se colocan detrás de ella_

Skipper. Listo, Kowalski puedes continuar

Rico: CHI, MUY SEGURRO

Cabo: eso no me gusta

Kowalski: tranquilo cabo, es seguro que morirás

Cabo: QUE, QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE

Kowalski: que pronto veras a lo lunacornios del cielo

Cabo: AAAA.., ok, puede continuara Kowalski

Kowalski: perfecto, ahora en que estaba, ASI, a punto de matar, digo de enviar a cabo a otra dimensión, que genial

…_**...**_

_**En la otra dimensión **_

**En la base militar principal de los pingüinos **

_**En este lugar era la base donde los pingüinos tenían todo su arsenal militar, en este lugar es donde se encontraba el pingüino alfa, que es el general encargado de comandar al ejecito pingüino contra los humanos, además de que este lugar era subterráneo y él era uno de lo lugares mas seguros que podías encontrar en este peligroso mundo, desde aquí el pingüino alfa controla todas las estrategias de los pingüinos en la guerra contra los humanos, además de que aquí se entrenaban a los nuevos reclutas y aquí también se fabricaban y se mejoraban el armamento que los pingüino utilizaban en la guerra. **_

_Entonces como de la nada aparece Hugo todo mal herido a la puerta principal, apenas de pie y sangrando muy por la heridas que tenia, estaba un poco quemado y con una aleta tocándose fuertemente en el estomago y con la otra estaba tomado de un palo, en eso Hugo siguió caminado hacia adentro dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba, Hugo estaba desangrando mucho dejando el pasillo con mucha sangre, por consiguiente Hugo termina desmayándose, luego todos los pingüino que se encontraban en el lugar fueron a ver a Hugo, que se estaba quedando sin sangre. _

**Pingüino: **RAPIDO, OCUPAMOS UN MEDICO

_Entonces Hugo cierra los ojos y se queda totalmente desmayado, después de un tiempo despierta en la cama en el hospital de la base, en eso Hugo empieza a recordar todo lo que vivió allá afuera y lo estaba torturando por lo que Hugo empezó a gritar fuertemente, pero en eso entra un viejo amigo a su habitación que era Kowalski, luego Kowalski se sienta en una silla que se encontraba en tal habitación y después Hugo trato de controlarse _

**Kowalski: **Hugo, me da mucha alegría volverte a ver

**Hugo: **a mi también Hugo

**Kowalski: **pues, como te fue en tu misión en tierra negra?

**Hugo: **todo salió muy mal, los humanos pudieron contra la defensa, no solo pasaron la defensa como si nada, sino que eliminaron la defensa por completo, fue un milagro que pudiera sobrevivir

**Kowalski: **que mala suerte, después de década enfrentándonos en ese lugar, los humanos se quedaron con tierra negra, ni modo, hoy no fue nuestro día

**Hugo: **si, pero que me dices de ti Kowalski, como te ha ido acá, en este lugar

**Kowalski: **bien, e mejorado mucho el nuevo armamento, deberás que es de ultima tecnología, aunque el laboratorio me quita mucho el tiempo

**Hugo: **jejejejeje, sigue aun intentan viajar a otra dimensión verdad

**Kowalski: **pues si, pero no importa lo que haga, los cálculos nunca me salen bien, a este paso nunca podre viajar a otra dimensión

**Hugo: **si, estaría bien viajar a otra dimensión, conocer nuevos yo, y ver como seria el mundo si fuera un mejor lugar, si me gusta la idea, pero estamos atrapados en esta guerra que después de 1000 años no se a terminado

**Kowalski: **tranquilo Hugo, sé que pronto terminara la guerra, yo me encargo de ello personalmente en el laboratorio y mejorando el armamento

_Entonces el pingüino alfa llama a Kowalski por un altavoz que se encontraban en el lugar_

**Pingüino alfa: **ocupamos a Kowalski en el taller del armamento

**Hugo: **mmm…, y hablando de mejorar el armamento

**Kowalski: **parece que me necesitan, me tengo que ir Hugo

**Hugo: **este bien amigo, te veré pronto

**Kowalski: **adiós Hugo, espero que te mejores

**Hugo: **adiós Kowalski, y sigue mejorando el armamento para que se me haga mas fácil la vida como soldado en el combate y las futura batallas

**Kowalski: **lo tendré en cuenta Hugo, adiós

**Hugo: **adiós Kowalski, espero que te vaya bien con el armamento

_Entonces Kowalski se retira de la habitación donde se encontraba Hugo, en eso Hugo se acuesta en la cama y se queda viendo la ventana y empieza a recordar algo de su pasado pero luego se queda fijo viendo la cortina de la ventana luego su visión se empieza a poner borrosa y finalmente se pone negro y luego se escucha un extraño ruido antes de que quedara totalmente en negro. _

**En un campo cualquiera **

_Entonces se encontraba Hugo arriba de una roca estando viendo el horizonte a lo lejos felizmente, pero en eso el cielo se pone gris y empieza a escuchar los truenos de una tormenta, comienza a ponerse muy ventoso y Hugo se empieza a asustar, para su sorpresa Hugo a lo legos escucho a unos perros muy bravos que venían corriendo hacia él, entonces Hugo rápidamente trata de salir del lugar, pero los perro lo estaba alcanzando y detrás de los perros se encontraban unos cazadores con sus escopetas tratando se apuntarle a Hugo que trataba de escapar lo mas que podía, luego Hugo termina tropezando y cae al césped entonces los perros empiezan a rodear a Hugo, y después Hugo ve como un cazador logra apuntarle a el y luego el cazador dispara _

**En el hospital de la base**

_Entonces Hugo despierta y se alegra que solo fue una terrible pesadilla, Hugo se da cuenta que ya era de mañana y que se sentía mejor que ayer, por lo que decide pedir el desayuno, y a esperar a que lo puedan dar de baja para que pudiera ir al campo de batalla otra vez _

**Hugo: **bien Hugo, sé que pronto te mejoraras es solo cuestión de tiempo, solo espero mejorar lo antes posible para poder seguir con mi trabajo de soldado, pero bueno, espero que Kowalski le haya bien con el armamento

_En eso le llega su desayuno, y luego Hugo empieza a comer y comienza pensar sobre como seguiría una dimensión sin la guerra que él tiene que vivir todos los días, finalmente Hugo termina de desayunar y sigue posando en su cama_

_**Continuara…..**_


	2. Chapter 2 bienvenido a nuestro mundo

_**bueno, para ustedes aquí les traigo mas de destrucción sin limites, y espero que lo disfrute, ^^, espero seguir actualizando pronto, también espero sus Reviews con mucho gusto (mientras no sean malos, ¬¬) y espero que se la pasen bien y que sigan leyendo mis fic, y hasta la próxima, XDD.**_

**ATENCION: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Devuelta a nuestra dimensión en el zoológico de central park <strong>_

_Los pingüinos estaban listos para probar el nuevo invento de Kowalski, skipper y rico estaban todo protegidos detrás de una mesa que estaba de lado, cabo estaba parado en medio del lugar y Kowalski estaba a punto de encender su invento _

Kowalski: últimas palabras, alguien?

Cabo: quiero vivir

Kowalski: alguien que no sea cabo

Skipper: si, rico quiere decirles algo

Rico: QUE

Skipper: lo ven, dijo algo

Rico: echo no che vale

Skipper: bien Kowalski, enciende tu invento de una buena vez, que me voy a perder el partido de las 3

Kowalski: ok, prepárense para el futuro

Skipper: el futuro promete mucho

Kowalski: en eso tienes razón skipper

Skipper: gracias, bien Kowalski _(serio)_ enciéndela

Kowalski: perfecto, y estamos listos en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y 0, LISTO AHORA QUE COMIENCE LA ACCIÓN

skipper: KOWALSKI, menos palabras y mas acción

kowalski: ok skipper, entonces en que me quede, así, ENTONCES QUE LA ACCIÓN

_Entonces Kowalski enciende su invento y en eso se produce un hoyo entre ambas dimensiones, luego el hoyo empieza a succionar todo lo que puede, misteriosamente Kowalski termina soltándose y choca contra cabo, por ultimo Kowalski casi entra al hoyo si no fuera por que skipper le habiente una soga que evita que Kowalski se vaya_

Skipper: ja, y dijeron que tener una soga de emergencia era una perdida de tiempo y presupuesto

Kowalski: gracias skipper

Cabo: PERO A MI QUIEN ME VA A AYUDAR

Rico: LAKSKDJDFJFJFJFCJFFF

Skipper: QUE KOWALSKI SE ACABO EL PESCADO

Kowalski: AAAA.., LO SIENTO SKIPPER OCUPABA EL PESCADO PARA UN INVENTO

Skipper_: (Serio)_ no, mi propio soldado se acabó el pescado, NO PUEDO CREER ESTO, PROMETISTE QUE NO TE ACABARIAS EL PESCADO

Kowalski: lo siento skipper, no sabia de eso, además SOLO ES PESCADO

Skipper: Kowalski, no solo es pescado, ES EL PESCADO

Rico: ÑALSKDKFJFJGJKGJG?

Skipper: lo siento Kowalski pero, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER

Kowalski: QUE, PERO SI SOLO ES PESCADO

_Entonces skipper suelta la soga y Kowalski entra al gran hoyo que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, luego skipper corre hacia el invento de Kowalski y lo toma con sus aletas _

Skipper: Y LLEVATE TU TONTO INVENTO CONTIGO KOWALSKI

_En eso skipper habiente su invento por el hoyo que se encontraba en medio de la habitación y por consiguiente el tal hoy desaparece automáticamente _

Skipper: así lo hago yo, a mi manera

Cabo: genial

Rico: ÑALDKKFFJJFJGG?

Skipper: que?, esa lo mejor, además querías que lo ambientara empire state?

Rico: AAAAAA, no

Skipper: así me gusta, bonito y cooperando

Cabo: AAAAA?, y que paso con lo de bonitos y gorditos?

Skipper: las cosas cambian mijo

Cabo: ok?, y ahora que hacemos

Skipper: no lo se, Kowalski opciones

Rico: ÑAAAAAA

Skipper: vamos Kowalski, te estoy esperando

Cabo: AAAA, skipper, Kowalski no esta

Skipper: así, ya lo sabia, bien, cabo opciones

Cabo: Y YO POR QUE?

Skipper: ta bien, rico opciones?

Rico: KABOOOM

Skipper: por qué no?

Cabo: impactante

Skipper: ok, vámonos al central park a explotar algo para que se nos suban los ánimos

Rico y cabo: SIIII, KABOOM

Skipper: por favor no se acostumbren tanto

Rico y cabo: ta bien skipper

…_**...**_

_**En la otra dimensión **_

**Ciudad reinosa **

_**Este lugar a diferencia de tierra negra, es de control total de los pingüinos, aquí hay una población de pingüinos y una pequeña base donde los pingüinos soldados se preparan para la batalla, desgraciadamente ahora los humanos han empezado a atacar este lugar, por lo que las afueras de este lugar esta muy devastada con cadáveres y escombros por todas parte, pero a pesar de los ataques que han ellos los humanos este lugar sigue siendo de control de los pingüinos. **_

_Entonces aparece un hoyo de la nada y de hay sale Kowalski y detrás de el su invento que termina destrozándose por la caída, luego el hoyo que estaba detrás de Kowalski desaparece nuevamente como surgió, en eso Kowalski mira a su alrededor y ve que el edificio esta totalmente desordenado y lleno de escombros del mismo edificio, luego Kowalski ve que su maquina esta destruida y después escucha un ruido que lo llama la atención, venia de afuera, entonces Kowalski de curioso se fija por unos de los hoyos que había en la pared del edificio, y Kowalski ve aterrado una de las intensas batallas entre los humanos y pingüino que estaba llegando a su apogeo, en eso Kowalski escucha un cuido y luego una explosión, se da vuelta que le habían dado con un cohete al edificio donde se encontraba Kowalski, por lo que el edificio de inmediato se comienza a ladear y Kowalski sale por el hoyo en la pared pero se logra sujetar del borde, pero Kowalski sabia que si no salía de hay pronto iba a morir aplastado por el edificio, por lo que rápidamente Kowalski entro nuevamente al edificio que estaba extremadamente ladeado e intenta llegar al otro lado, lo consigue y Kowalski de inmediato se desliza por las ventanas del edificio, entonces Kowalski salta y trata de llegar al edificio de alado y finalmente lo consigue, en eso Kowalski termina de ver como el edifico terminada de caerse. _

Kowalski: RAYOS, estuvo cercas, pero que caótico y peligroso mundo es este, tengo que conseguir ayuda y construir un nuevo invento que me haga volver a mi dimensión, _(entonces se acuerda de algo) _esperen, por que tendría que regresar a mi dimensión, skipper no me quiere y tampoco me alora como quisiera, en fin, esta dimensión es mi nuevo hogar y ahora como me establezco en este lugar, _(en eso Kowalski se fija por el borde del edificio) _me lleva, esta dimensión si que esta en la ruina, pero ni por nada del mundo nada del mundo me voy a devolver a mi dimensión, ni aunque me atacara un misil ahora mismo, _(entonces Kowalski escucha un ruido extraño)_ esperen que es ese ruido?, espero que no sea un misil.

_El ruido se izo cada vez mas fuerte y se escuchaba que se aproximaba, en eso Kowalski deseo que no fuera un misil, luego Kowalski se da la vuelta y efectivamente si era un misil que se estrella y explota en el edificio donde estaba Kowalski muy cercas de este, y aunque el cohete no destruyo por completo al edificio, el piso donde se encontraba parado Kowalski se comenzó a colapsar y provoco que Kowalski se callera y se deslizara hacia el borde del edificio, pero Kowalski se logra sujetar de una soga que se encontraba por hay, y Kowalski se queda colgando del borde del edificio._

Kowalski: no puedo creerlo, estuvo cercas, creo que no es broma lo de que esta dimensión es muy caótica y peligrosa, pero ahora como rayos salgo de esta situación y pueda llegar al suelo, vamos Kowalski piensa, piensa, vamos Kowalski piensa, LO TENGO, tratare de columpiarme y entrar de nuevo al edificio, esperen, pero que es ese ruino extraño que vuelvo a escuchar, _(asustado)_ hay no, que no se cansan de eso?, parece que no.

_Entonces Kowalski se da cuenta que si era un misil y rápidamente trata de columpiarse, pero Kowalski salía que no lo iba a logra, pero como un ultimo intento Kowalski se suelta de la soga y se deja caer del edificio, y lego el misil choca y explota contra el edificio, _ _por el lado de Kowalski que seguía cayendo sin control, Kowalski no sabia como para la caída pero para su sorpresa termina estrellándose contra un avión de combate de un pingüino._

**Piloto: **base tenemos tengo a un pingüino herido en el cristal del avión, pido permiso para aterrizar

**pingüino delta: **permiso denegado, tiene que seguir con su misión a toda costa

**Piloto: **esta bien, ni modo, lo siento compañero

_Entonces el piloto comienza a volar bajo y luego se da una vuelta con el avión y Kowalski sale otra vez cayendo sin control al suelo, nuevamente Kowalski se salva al caer a baja altura y chochar contra un carro de combate que estaba por hay en la calle. _

Kowalski: wow…, eso estuvo cercar, pero ahora que ya llegue al suelo, ahora que?, ni que estuviera en medio de una peligrosa batalla a muerte entre pingüino y humano, que loco no?, en fin, vo a ver este lugar.

Pero para su sorpresa nuevamente, Kowalski se da cuenta que estaba en medio de una peligra batalla, y le comienzan a disparara a Kowalski, entonces Kowalski rápidamente trata de escapar y sale corriendo Asia donde puede, de la nada sale un misterioso pingüino que rápidamente cubrió a Kowalski.

**Rocky: **muy bien persona, comiencen a sentir las frías balas de mi peligrosa arma de última tecnología de avanzada, QUE COMIENCE LA ACCION.

_Entonces rocky empieza a dispara a como loco todo lo que podía sin importarle nada, en eso rocky se da cuenta que ya no había nadie a quien dispara, por lo que rocky rápidamente se relaja y se cubre detrás de una sacos de arenas que actuaban como base, Kowalski que estaba escondido no sabia si confiar en ese extraño pingüino que le salvo la vida, pero también pensó que quizás él le podría ayudar, lo que Kowalski decio confiar en el. _

**Rocky: **hey novato, ya se fueron

Kowalski: así, gracias por salvarme

**Rocky: **de nada, pero eso hace lo compañeros no?, tratar de salvar la vida del otro, no todo es puro disparo y matar lo que se pueda

Kowalski: así, pues gracias de todos modos

**Rocky: **si bueno, soy rocky, y tu quien eres?, ahora que me acuerdo no te había visto nunca por acá

Kowalski: no, no, soy Kowalski, y pues yo

**Rocky: **KOWALSKI, RAYOS COMO PUDE SER TAN CIEGO, tu eres Kowalski, GENIAL, no pensé que viviría lo suficiente como para poderlo ver, esto es fabuloso, déjeme decirle que es un placer para mi conocerlo, Kowalski

Kowalski: así?, pues gracias?, y pues bien, ya que sabes mucho sobre mi, veamos que tanto sabes de mi

**Rocky: **con mucho gusto Kowalski, usted es el mas famoso y mejor inventor de armas del mundo de los pingüino, sus mejoras en el armamento han sigo muy útiles en esta guerra que sin eso no podríamos seguir con la guerra

Kowalski: jejejeje, pues si, es cierto, soy el mejor inventor del mundo

**Rocky: **espera a que todos los de la base de reinosa se enteren de que tu, Kowalski estas aquí conmigo, se van a alegrar mucho, y ahora que lo pienso, que haces aquí por estos lugares, no deberías estar en la base principal mejorando el armamento y creando mas inventos fantásticos

Kowalski: pues si, solo que andaba por acá por una misión secreta y me golpe la cabeza y olvide algunas parte de mi vida, pero ya termine la misión secreta

**Rocky: **AAAA, bueno no importa, igual lo llevare a la base central de reinosa

Kowalski: ok rocky, me gusta mucho la idea

**Rocky: **esta bien, solo que la base esta algo lejos de aquí, pero creo que podremos llegar antes del anochecer

Kowalski: muy bien rocky, te sigo

**Rocky: **perfecto, a la base de reinosa

**En la base de reinosa **

_**Esta es la base de ciudad reinosa, aquí es donde se hospedan y entrenan los soldados de ciudad reinosa, esta aunque no tan importante, es una de las bases mas destacadas del lugar y es donde se encuentra el pingüino delta, que es el encargado de la base de la ciudad reinos. **_

_Entonces rocky y Kowalski después de mucho caminar y cansancio, finalmente llegan a la base, al entrar se encontraba el pingüino delta esperando a rocky ya Kowalski._

**Pingüino delta: **hola rocky y Kowalski

Kowalski: hola pingüino delta

**Rocky: **hola pingüino delta, verdad que le dije que si tenia a conmigo al grandioso Kowalski

**Pingüino delta: **bueno, es un placer tenerte Kowalski, desgraciadamente estamos algo aislados de la base principal, y te tendrás que quedar con nosotros hasta nuevo aviso, lo siento Kowalski

Kowalski: no hay problema pingüino delta

**Rocky: **grandioso Kowalski, nomas ten cuidado con tus fans Kowalski

Kowalski: mis fans?, tengo fans?

**Rocky: **oooo…, vaya que si

_Entonces el piso de la base comienza a retumbarse y se comienza a escuchar una multitud, entre esa multitud se podían escuchar gritos que decían Kowalski, entonces Kowalski se queda congelado y luego los fans se toman fotos con el, Kowalski comienza a escribir autógrafos hasta el cansancio y a convivir un rato con sus fans y luego de eso los fans se retiran _

Kowalski: no sabia que tenia fans, y ahora me dejaron muy cansado, donde se puede dormir un aquí

**rocky: **cansado?, espera a conocer a tus chicas fans locas

Kowalski: WHAT?, _(asustado)_ hay no, rápido sálvame de ellas

**Rocky: **demasiado tarde aquí vienen

Kowalski: rayos, adiós mundo cruel

_Entonces pasa lo mismo que antes y las fans locas de Kowalski se empieza a pelear por Kowalski y por accidente meten a Kowalski en la pelea_

**Rocky: **IGAN, que hay de mi?, YO TRAJE A KOWALSKI, también me toca a mi, CUIDADO POR QUE AQUÍ LES VOY

_Entonces rocky también se mete en la bola de golpes, besos y abrazos que había en el lugar donde estaba Kowalski_

**Pingüino delta: **_(serio) _aprovechado

_**Continuara…. **_


	3. Chapter 3 mi nuevo equipo

**_perdón_****_ por la tardanza, XD, pero bueno, aquí les traigo mas de destrucción sin limites, espero que lo disfruten, ¬¬, y comenten, pero no malo comentarios, ._., y sin mas que decirles, hasta luego _**

**ATENCIÓN****: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **

* * *

><p><strong>En el dormitorio de rocky <strong>

_**Aquí es donde rocky, Casandra y Ariana (sus compañera de cuarto) duermen y pasan su tiempo libre, rocky tiene su cama pegada contra una esquina y alado de la ventana, además de que tiene una cama extra que esta paralela a la suya, y ya que Ariana y Casandra son muy "peligrosas", además de otras cuestiones mas, los 3 han dividido su dormitorio en dos partes, además de que están en el segundo piso **_

_Entonces rocky y Kowalski llegan a sus dormitorios, y Kowalski se queda impresionado con el lugar _

**Rocky: **bien Kowalski, ya llegamos aquí es donde vamos a dormir

Kowalski: genial, pero por que hay una puerta en medio de la habitación

**Rocky: **aaaaa…, es que del otro lado están las "raras" de Casandra y Ariana

Kowalski: por qué?, que tiene de raras?

**Rocky. **Se pelean por todo, se gritan por todo, se pelean conmigo por todo, me gritan por todo, se alocan por todo, hacen que me enloquezca con ellas, ñeeee, que te digo, no nas entiendo, por eso las quiero

Kowalski: ok?, y entonces por que no pones un muro aquí?

**Rocky: **antes no había puerta, era un pasillo

Kowalski: ooooo…, ya veo

_Entonces rocky y Kowalski comienzan a escuchar una pelea al otro lado de la puerta, con las voces de Casandra y Ariana gritándose _

Kowalski: RAYOS, no me gustaría estar del otro lado de la puerta

**Rocky: **si yo fuera tú, me alejaría de esa puerta

Kowalski: por qué?

**Rocky: **_(suspira)_ 3…, 2…, 1…, y

_Entonces la puerta se abre de repente estrellando a Kowalski contra la pared _

**Casandra**: Y TU ESTAS HORRIBLE

**Ariana: **y tu, NUNCA TE BAÑAS

**Casandra:** TU BESAS HORRIBLE

**Ariana: **_(seria)_ vas a lamentar eso Casandra

**Rocky: **_(de entrometido)_ wow… que discusión la de ustedes, me puedo meter?

**Ariana y Casandra: **NO

**Rocky: **esta bien, pero no vean detrás de esa puerta, pero por que dije eso?

**Ariana y Casandra: **TU NO NOS DAS ORDENES, NOSOTRAS ABRISEMOS ESA PUERTA POR QUE QUEREMOS

_Entonces Ariana y Casandra abren la puerta y ven a Kowalski todo golpeado contra la pared sobándose la cara con la aleta_

Kowalski: RAYOS, qué golpe, por que no le ice caso a rocky

**Ariana: **oooo.., rayos, lo siento Kowalski por golpearte, me perdonas

_En eso Casandra la empuja y la avienta lejos _

**Casandra: **YO LO VI PRIMERO, hola Kowalski

Kowalski: ok?, esto es algo incomodo, _(asustado)_ ojala que esto termine bien

_Luego Ariana se levanta y se avienta contra Casandra y después ambas se empiezan a pelear_

**Ariana: **YO LO VI PRIMERO

**Casandra: **NOOO…, YO LO VI PRIMERO

**Ariana: **NOOO.., ESTAS MUY LOCA HERMANA YO LO VI PRIMERO

**Casandra: **ADEMAS DE CIEGA ERES TONTA

**ARIANA: **AAAAA, YA ME ARTASTE

Kowalski: YA ME ARTARON, ya decídanse, quien de ustedes me vio primero

**Ariana y Casandra: **YO

**Casandra: **vamos Kowalski, no escuches a esta pendeja, mírame Kowalski, nacimos para estar juntos, que no lo vez, es nuestro destino

_Entonces Ariana enojada moja a Casandra con agua caliente, y después con agua fría, pero Ariana le vuelve a mojar a Casandra con agua mas caliente y después con agua mas fría, entonces Casandra sale corriendo gritando por todas partes _

**Ariana: **escuches a esa zorra Kowalski, se quieres casar con todas las celebridades que ve

**Casandra: **_(cubriéndose con una sabana)_ y tu te secuestras a todas las celebridades que vez

**Ariana: **al menos no hago ************** CON CADA CELEBRIDAD QUE VIO

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ no entendí eso, pero me dio mucho miedo

**Rocky: **así ocupas esto Kowalski _(le da a Kowalski un libro)_

Kowalski: _(tomando el libro)_ un libro?

**Rocky: **si, yo hice ese libro, por si no entienden los insultos de Ariana y Casandra

Kowalski: ok?, creo que esto se me ara útil con esas loca

**Rocky: **por que crees que dividimos la habitación

_Entonces Kowalski se pone a buscar la palabra que dijo Ariana en el libro de rocky, la encuentra y la lee _

Kowalski: rayos, _(preocupado)_ bueno creo que mejor, aaaaaaaaa, me tengo que ir

**Ariana y Casandra: **_(deteniendo a Kowalski)_ A DONDE

_Entonces Kowalski grita de miedo al instante y rápidamente Ariana y Casandra meten a Kowalski en su parte de la habitación, luego cierran la puerta con seguro y rocky se queda impactado por lo que ocurrió, en eso llega el pingüino delta _

**Pingüino delta: **AAAAA…, rocky, has visto a Kowalski?, donde esta Kowalski

**Rocky: **_(triste)_ por que, por que por que, intendente impedirlo, pero todo paso tan rápido, que ni me di cuenta, cuando reaccione ya era demasiado tarde, se, se, se, se, lo llevaron, y no puede hacer nada para impedirlo, lo siento pingüino delta, no puede predecir lo que podía pasar, lo lamento

_Entonces el pingüino delta y rocky ven por una pequeña ventana que había en el muro que dividía a la habitación en dos, la sombra de Kowalski que se caía de la ventana lentamente _

**Pingüino delta: **ok?, me tengo que retirar, cuando Kowalski salga de hay, le avísale que lo quero ver en mi oficina

**Rocky: **entendido pingüino delta

_Entonces el pingüino delta se sale de la habitación, y rápidamente rocky saca una cámara de video y abre la ventana antes mencionada, y comienza a grabar lo que pasaba al otro lado de la habitación, en eso rocky escucha al pingüino delta que le grita _

**Pingüino delta: **_ROCKY_, Y NI SE QUE OCURRA GRAVARLOS

**Rocky**: AAAAAAA, PO QUE,nunca me dejan divertirme

**En la oficina del pingüino delta **

_**En este lugar es donde se encuentra el pingüino delta la mayor parte del tiempo, con su escritorio en el centro y detrás de el una gran ventana en donde se puede ver la mayor parte de la base, desde aquí el pingüino delta puede hacer sus cosas importante, manejar la base y la seguridad de ciudad reinosa desde este pequeño lugar. **_

_Entonces e ve a Kowalski que entra a tal habitación y luego Kowalski ve al pingüino delta que le hace una señal para que se sentara, en eso Kowalski se sienta y se pone algo nervosos, pero se controla _

**Pingüino delta: **sabes por que te llame Kowalski verdad?

Kowalski: no. La verdad no

**Pingüino delta: **bien, fue debido a que ocupo tu ayuda

Kowalski: mi ayuda?, como?

**Pingüino delta: **nuestros espías han confirmado que los humanos han podido construir un robot gigante y no dudan en utilizarlo

Kowaski: enserio?, esto es grave

**Pingüino delta: **además de que, quiero que te unas a nosotros, ocupamos un científico, espero que lo comprendas Kowalski

Kowalski: ok?, pero que no me van a necesitar en la base principal?

**Pingüino delta: **bueno, y entonces que, aceptas o no

_Entonces Kowalski se pone a pensar, y luego de unos momentos optiene su gran decisión _

_Kowalski: este bien pingüino delta, me uniré a ustedes _

**Pingüino delta: **bien Kowalski, espérame un momento

Kowalski: ok?, aquí esperare

_Entonces el pingüino delta sale por unos minutos y luego regresa con rocky, Ariana y Casandra_

**Ariana y Casandra: **hola Kowalski

Kowalski: hay no, las locas

**Rocky: **que paso pingüino delta

Kowalski: AAAAA?, quien es el líder aquí?

**Rocky: **la líder es Ariana

Kowalski: así yo le apostaba a rocky

**Ariana: **oye

**Pingüino delta: **bien pero antes de continuar, quien es el líder de la elite?

**Ariana: **Soy yo

**Rocky: **es Ariana

**Pingüino delta: **así?, yo le apostaba a rocky

**Ariana**: OHIGA

**Pingüino delta: que?, **bien no importan, como ya sabrán todos

**Elite 15: **aaaaaaa… no

**Pingüino delta: **bien no importa, Kowalski será el nuevo miembro de la elite 15

**Ariana y Casandra:** SIIII.., KOWALSKI ESTARA CON NOSOTRAS

**Rocky: **bien por ustedes

**Ariana y Casandra:** verdad que si

Kowalski: por favor pingüino delta, no me deje con estas locas

**Pingüino delta: **prefieres estar en una elite de puras mujeres que irónicamente son mega fans de ti?

Kowalski: no por favor pingüino delta olvide lo que dije antes, me gusta esta elite

**En el bar de la base **

_**Aquí es donde los pingüinos van cuando quieren hacer fiesta y beber vino y cerveza, en fin, aquí tiene unos baños en una esquina, y televisores gigantes en las paredes, mesas de pul en el centro del lugar, meses y sillas a los costados y una barra donde el cantinero les daba su bebida a los pingüinos **_

_Kowalski llega deprimido y se sienta en un asiento de la barra, y luego el cantinero ve a Kowalski y se dirige así el _

**Cantinero: **bien, y que te sirvo Kowalski?

Kowalski: un baso con agua

**Cantinero: **agua?, esta bien, si eso quieres

_Entonces el cantinero le sirve a Kowalski un baso con agua y se lo da_

Kowalski:_ gracias_

**Cantinero: **este, y que ases aquí Kowalski?, no deberías estas aquí en medio de la nada

Kowalski: no es nada, solo tengo unos pequeños problemas

**Cantinero: **bien, espero que los soluciones, y que disfrute su estaría aquí en la ciudad, espero que sea de su agrado

Kowalski: gracias cantinero

**Cantinero:** no hay de que Kowalski

Entonces Kowalski se levanta rápido y pasa corriendo un pingüino que termina chocando con Kowalski, y ambos caen al suelo

**Eric: **pero quien rayos te crees tu

Kowalski: aaaaaaa…, Kowalski?

**Cantinero: **oye Kowalski ten cuidado con james

Kowalski: con james?, quien es el?

**Cantinero: **es la banda más peligrosa de la ciudad y si te metes con uno de ellos, te metes con todos

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ por que mi

_En eso llega james y su pandilla _

**James: **BIEN, HOY ESTOY DE MALAS, QUIEN SERA MI PROXIMA VICTIMA

_James veía el lugar y todo los pingüino estaban escondidos debajo de las mesas, entonces Eric se acerca a james_

**James: **hola Eric, quien esta en nuestra lista de golpes

**Eric: **_(serio)_ Kowalski

**James: **Kowalski esta aquí?, _(sonriendo)_ perfecto

_Kowalski estaba escondido debajo de una mesa_

Kowalski: _(aterrado)_ yo que ice para merecer esto

_Luego james ve al cantinero limpiando unos vasos_

**Cantinero: **aquí no queremos problemas james

**James: **tranquilo cantinero, _(serio)_ solo queremos a Kowalski

_**Continuara…. **_


	4. Chapter 4 peligro inminente

_**bien nos encontramos de nuevo, XP, y si, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de destrucción sin limites, espero que lo sigan disfrutando, y continúen con la historia se pondrá mejor, ._., y comenten XD**_

_**ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜiNOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En vuelta a nuestra dimensión <strong>_

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Skipper, rico y cabo estaban haciendo lo de costumbre en su habitad, en eso aparece el ascensor con julien_

Skipper: cola anillada, que estabas haciendo en los pisos de abajo?

Julien: yo nada, espero me encontré con el pingüino genio loco alla abajo

Skipper: kowalski?, imposible el ya no existe o si?

_Skipper se volvía y mira a rico y cabo, luego rico le dice que no con la cara en eso cabo mira a rico con cara de asustado _

Skipper: bien julien, danos una explicación o sino rico te tratara a su manera

Julien: ya se los dije batos locos, asi y Kowalski esta un poquis de malas

Skipper: que?, pero si Kowalski ya no existe se lo trago un hoyo de no se que cosa

_En eso explota el ascensor y cuando el polvo se disipa aparece Kowalski con una armadura con alas, cohetes y un arma en las aletas _

_**Kowalski: **_bien habitantes de esta dimensión, _(voz malvada robótica)_ prepárense para morir

Julien: así, ese es el Kowalski del que hablaba

Skipper: pero que rayos?, esto no puede ser

Cabo: sabía que algo malo iba a pasar

Rico: KABOOOM

_Entonces rico vomita una bazuka y el Kowalski de la otra dimensión le dispara a rico con su arma letal, y luego rico sale volando y la explosión hace que la parece se destruya y empiece a filtrase el agua _

_**Kowalski: **_jajajajajaja, son patéticos, será fácil dominar su mundo, adiós tontos

_Entonces el tal Kowalski sale volando del lugar _

Julien: AAAAA…, alguien podría explicarme que paso aquí?

Rico: KABOOOM

Cabo: esto es malo skipper

Skipper: bien compañeros, nuestros peores temores se hicieron realidad tenemos a un Kowalski de enemigo, y eso no esa bien

Cabo: no puedo creer que ese Kowalski ahiga pasado al lado oscuro

Rico: chi, muy malo

Julien: yo puedo ayudar?

Skipper, rico y cabo: NOOOOO

Julien: bien, pero no será divertido sin mi

Cabo: bien skipper, y ahora que hacemos?

_Skipper mira que sus pies están mojados_

Skipper: bien equipo, primero trataremos de arreglar esa fuga de agua, después limpiaremos el lugar, y por ultimo detendremos a ese Kowalski malo

Rico: CHI, LALDKFDJJFJGGKJDGHGDF

Cabo: me gusta skipper, empecemos ya

Skipper: ya lo sabia cabo

Julien: puedo ayudar?

Skipper, rico y cabo: NOOOOO

Julien: al cabo que ni quería

Skipper: bien rico y cabo, empecemos de una vez

_Entonces skipper, rico y cabo se ponen a limpiar el desastre y julien se queda viendo a los pingüinos limpiar el lugar_

_..._

_**En la otra dimensión **_

**En el bar**

_Kowalski estaba dejado de una mesa asustado, mientras que la pandilla de james con sus armas disparaban en todo el lugar y se ponían a buscar a Kowalski, pero kowllski trataba de moverse sin ser visto por los de la pandilla de james, entonces el cantinero trato de pararlos _

**Cantinero: **ya basta james, no sé que problemas tengas con Kowalski, pero déjalo, aquí no es lugar para tus caprichos, además que estas destruyendo el bar, que es para todos

**James: **ya me hartaste cantinero

_Entonces james le dispara en el estomago al cantinero y Kowalski queda impactado por lo que hiso james _

**Eric: **mire jefe, finalmente encontramos a Kowalski

**James: **perfecto Eric, esto se pondrá bueno

_En eso Kowalski sale de su lugar y se arma de valor _

Kowalski: ya me casaste james, bien james si me querías, aquí me tienes

**James: **uuuuu… que miedo tengo, perfecto

**Eric: **quiere que disparemos jefe

**James: **no, esto es entre yo y Kowalski

_Luego Kowalski ve en la mesa dos armas, entonces Kowalski rápidamente toma las pistolas, en eso james empieza a dispararle a Kowalski pero Kowalski tan rápido como pudo se agacho y pateo la mesa para que quedara de lado y mas al frente, después Kowalski utiliza la mesa ladeada como base, luego los pandilleros de james se dispersan y empiezan a rodear a Kowalski, en eso Kowalski toma rápido mas mesas y se coloca entre dos mesas de Pool, entonces Kowalski termina de hacer su fuerte, y los 4 pingüino pandilleros empiezan a disparar lo mas que podían al fuerte de Kowalski, por ultimo Kowalski saca un grana y se las avienta a los pandilleros de james que por la explosión se distraen y Kowalski de inmediato actúa y les dispara a discreción _

**Jack: **jefe es muy fuerte

**Michael: **no entiendo como logra hacer eso

**Eric: **no, no nos podemos rendir, Kowalski debe caer

**James: **sigan disparando, Kowalski tiene que caer hoy y aquí

**Jack: **de acuerdo jefe

**Michael: **lo intentare pero no garantizo nada

**Eric: **jejejejejeje, déjemelo a mi

_Entonces Eric corre así el fuerte de Kowalski, Kowalski rápidamente patea una de la mesas de su fuerte y salta asiendo una voltereta en el aire y disparando, Eric se detiene y empieza a dispara, Kowalski al tocar tierra toma una de las mesas que estaba en el piso y la pone de lado, en eso los otros pandilleros de james se hacer con sus pistolas y a punto de disparar, en cuanto una moto sale rompiendo la ventana y detiene el enfrentamiento _

Kowalski y** james**: pero que?

**Eric: **nooooo…, estuve tan cercas

_Entonces Casandra entre por al puerta, y rocky que estaba escondido en una esquina sale de su lugar con un arma apuntando a james, en eso Ariana se quita el casco y Kowalski se alegra que su equipo haiga llegado _

**Ariana: **se acabó el juego james, deja a Kowalski en paz

**James: **claro que dejare a Kowalski en paz, pero en una tumba

**Rocky: **_(apuntándole con un arma) _no estamos jugando

**James: **yo tampoco

**Ariana: **si te metes un uno de nosotros, te metes con todos

**James: **bien, Eric, Jack, Michael, vámonos

**Jack: **de acurdo jefe, nos vamos

**Michael: **tuvieron suerte

**Eric: **esto no a terminado Kowalski

**James: **ya, vámonos, dejen los tranquilo, por ahora

_Entonces james y su pandilla se van del bar _

**Ariana: **Kowalski, ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE

**Casandra: **uno no se debe meter con la pandilla de james

**Rocky: **son muy peligrosos

Kowalski: AAA…, pero si ellos comenzaron

**Casandra: **bueno, generalmente ellos comienza como en el 99.9 % de los casos

**Rocky: **por fuerte no hubo heridos, verdad Kowalski?

_Entonces Kowalski se dirige lentamente a la barra, y mira detrás de ella, y hay estaba el cantinero tirado en el suelo _

**Cantinero: **_(voz débil)_ no es tu culpa Kowalski, vete, yo estaré bien

Kowalski: no te dejare, tu te pondrá bien

_En eso Ariana, rocky y Casandra miran al cantinero _

**Rocky: **que te pasa Kowalski?

**Casandra: **hay no, se pondrá bien?

**Ariana: **o por dios, esta grave, necesitamos una ambulancia y rápido

**Cantinero: **ya váyanse, JAMES DEJO UNA BOMBA AQUÍ

**Casandra**: que?, RAPIDO TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ

**Ariana: **ya estucharon, tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido, no hay tiempo

Kowalski: no, no te dejare aquí

**Rocky: **vámonos Kowalski, no lo podemos salvar, pero a ti si

Kowalski: NOOO…, YO ME QUEDO, yo me quedo aquí

**Ariana: **_(le da un golpea en la cara) _YA CALMATE SOLDADO

**Casandra: **tienes que reaccionar, no puedes salvar a todo el mundo

**Rocky: **esto es una guerra, y sobrevive el más fuerte

Kowalski: _(llorando)_ Y USTEDES QUE SABEN, YO, YO, YO, PUEDO CON ESTO

**Ariana: **no te dejaremos aquí, tienes que venir con nosotros Kowalski

_Entonces el lugar se empieza a incendiar _

**Rocky: **esto se esta poniendo fue

**Cantinero: **_(lentamente)_ se les agota el tiempo, tienen que salir de aquí

Kowalski: váyanse ustedes, yo me quedo aquí, yo se lo que hago

**Casandra: **no sabes lo que dices Kowalski

**Rocky: **KOWALSKI YA DEJA TU SENTIMIENTOS, no estas pensando bien las cosas

**Ariana: **no te dejaremos aquí Kowalski, vámonos equipo

Kowalski: NOOOO, YO ME QUEDO

_Luego salen Ariana y Casandra del bar seguido por rocky que estaba arrastrando a Kowalski, después de unos momentos el bar explota _

**En la base principal **

**En el súper laboratorio de Kowalski **

_**Aquí es donde el Kowalski de esta dimensión trabaja, crear sus nuevos inventos y mejora el armamento para la guerra, además de que aquí es donde este Kowalski puede estar tranquilo y descansar de los problemas de afuera, por ser uno de los mejores científicos del mundo tiene lo mejor de lo mejor, su laboratorio es muy grande, y aquí puede hacer casi cualquier cosa, su trabajo mas resiente era un aparato que le pudiera llevar a otra dimensión, pero después de arios intentos no consiguió nada.**_

_Kowalski seguía trabajando en su nuevo invento sin logra nada, pero aun tenia en la mente lo de Hugo y su condición en la que estaba_

**Kowalski: **_(mente)_mmm…, me pregunto le estará yendo a Hugo, no se ve nada bien y demás perdió mucha sangre, pero tengo que seguir con mi invento, tengo que terminarlo lo mas rápido que pueda, aunque no consiga nada con este invento, pero como rayos lo voy a terminar con todos esto problemas, o quizás sea por eso que no consigo terminarlo, pero bueno, quien sabe, en fin, no puedo rendirme ahora que ya lo tengo tan avanzado el proyecto

_Entonces le tocan la puerta a kowalski _

**Kowalski: **ahora que paso

**Pingüino alfa**: vamos kowalski, te ocupan para una sección de fotos y entrevistas

**Kowalski:** pues diles que estoy muy ocupado, como para malgastar mi tiempo con esas cosas

**Pingüino alfa**: kowalski, sabes lo importante que es esto

**Kowalski:** si, pero ese no es el punto

**Pingüino alfa:** como de que no, kowalski tienes que hacer esto aunque no quieras

_Kowalski se enojada pero respira un poco y luego se calma_

Kowalski: esta bien pingüino alfa, lo are ahora mismo

Pingüino alfa: que?, esta bien, perfecto

**En el hospital de la base principal **

_Después de de lo que kowalski hiso, fue al hospital a ver a Hugo que estaba dormido, kowalski se le queda viendo por unos minutos, pero después de eso se le hacerlo una enfermera a kowalski. _

**Enfermera: **hola kowalski, entonces viniste a ver a Hugo?

**Kowalski: **hola enfermera, pues si y como esta Hugo?, se va a recuperar?

**Enfermera: **lo siento kowalski, pero lo más probable es que Hugo muera en unas semanas

_Entonces kowalski se queda impactado por la noticia _

_**Continuara...**_


	5. Chapter 5 el general X

_**bien aquí les traigo mas de destrucción sin limites, XD, genial ya vamos por el capitulo 5, espero que lo esten disfrutando y espero seguir publicando mas seguido, XD, y hasta pronto. **_

**_ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN _**

* * *

><p><strong>En el dormitorio de rocky <strong>

_Kowalski, rocky, Ariana y Casandra se encontraban discutiendo en tal lugar_

**Ariana: **perfecto, esto no puede ser mejor

**Rocky:** kowalski, acaso tienes alguna pequeña idea en el problema que te acabas de meter

Kowalski: aaaaaaaa…, este, pues

**Rocky:** pues no

Ariana: alto, primero analicemos la situación, bien kowalski, como te metiste en esta situación

Kowalski: pues me levante de mi silla, y por accidente me cae junto con Eric

_Entonces rocky, Ariana y Casandra se asustan _

**Ariana: **hay no, esto es peor de lo crei

**Casandra:** POR QUE KOWALSKI, POR QUE, POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERAS UN CHICO MALO, AHORA TE QUIERO MAS

_En eso Casandra que estaba sentada en la cama se levanta y corre Asia kowalski, pero Ariana la detiene _

**Ariana: **BASTA, no es momento de juegos y perder la cabeza, es momento de actuar y de mantener la calma

**Rocky:** pero como solucionaremos este problema

**Ariana: **no tengo ni la mínima idea

**Casandra: **yo si, para un tiempo a solas con kowalski

**Ariana: **Casandra, esa es t solución A TODO

**Casandra: **entonces no veo por que no pueda solucionar también este

Kowalski: ok?, entoce3s en que quedamos?, que Casandra me esta dando miedo

**Ariana: **pues bueno, ya es un poco tarde, debemos de dormir, mañana seguiremos

**Casandra: **me parece bien, siempre y cuando kowalski se duerma conmigo

**Ariana: **lo siento Casandra, pero kowalski se va a dormir aquí con rocky, y tú te duermes conmigo

**Casandra: **AAAAA…, por que, nunca me dejan divertirme

**Ariana: **ni a mi, bueno ya vete jovencita conmigo

**Casandra: **NO, aquí me quedo con los chicos

**Ariana:** A NO, tu e vienes conmigo

_Después Ariana toma a Casandra del estomago y se la lleva a su parte de la habitación, y Casandra se aferra con las aletas a la puerta_

**Casandra: **NOOOO.., KOWALSKI LLEVAME CONTIGO

**Ariana: **YA CALLATE ZORRA, que ya me tienes harta

**Casandra: **NUNCA ME VOLTARE, YA DEJAME EN PAZ, SE LO QUE HAGO

**Ariana: **SOY TU OFICAIL AL MANDO, Y TE ORDENO QUE TE SUELTE

**Casandra: **JAMAS, NUNCA

**Ariana: **Pequeña, pero metida en cosas de grandes

**Casandra: **no tienes idea, Y YA DEJAME EN PAZ

**Ariana: **PERO SI TU ERES UNA…

_Entonces kowalski cierra la puerta_

Kowalski: AAAAAAA… debo preocuparme?

**Rocky: **descuida, as son todo el tiempo

Kowalski: deberás?, o por que se trata de mi?

**Rocky: **pues que te digo

Kowalski: bueno rocky, y como terminaste en este lugar

**Rocky: **el destino, tal vez, sabes que kowalski, ya es muy tarde debemos dormir

Kowalski: mmm…., me andas ocultando algo, que es

**Rocky: **no es nada, ya es tarde

Kowalski: vamos rocky, no le diré a nadie

**Rocky: **este bien, si realmente quieres saber, pues esta es la historia, yo era un espía

Kowalski: ERAS UN ESPIA?

**Rocky: **bueno, creo que dije demasiado

Kowalski: no, por favor, continua

**Rocky: **de acurdo, yo en ese tiempo era otro, era conocido como el agente rico

Kowalski: te llamabas rico?

**Rocky: **además de ser espía, antes podía regurgitar cosas del estomago, muy loco no lo crees

Kowalski: si, muy loco

**Rocky:** además de que no podía hablar bien en ese entonces

Kowalski: y entonces que te ocurrió

**Rocky: **el demente x, eso paso, yo era parte de un escuadrón de espías, teníamos como misión infiltrarnos en las ciudades humanas hasta el cuartel de los generales, lo que no sabíamos es que el general x estaba enterado de tal infiltración, nos tendió una trampa y fuimos directo a ella, como una mosca a un matamoscas, no sabíamos nada de eso, entonces uno a uno fuimos cayendo en su trampa, cuando supe de lo que estaba ocurriendo ya era tarde todo mi equipo estaba muerto, yo tenia la información mas confidencia de los generales, solo tenia que lograr escapar antes de que me mataran, y estaba punto de lograrlo, si no fuera por que el general x me logro alcanzar, en eso nos enfrentamos en una gran pelea pero éramos muy parejos, pero hay fue cuando el general x me quito los expedientes secretos y los quemo delante de mis ojos, ya no quedaba nada que hacer estaba siento rodeado y todo lo que había pasado fue en vano, no tuve mas opción que saltar por la ventana pero aterrice en una fabrica donde fundían acero, para mi desgracia hay fue donde me cayo acero caliente en la cara, al llegar a casa me tuvieron de hacer cirugía plástica en la cara e ir con el psicólogo, trato de olvidar aquel accidente, mis compañeros, todos muertos

Kowalski: wow.., eso debió ser muy duro, y te acurdas de lo que contenían los expedientes

**Rocky: **no, pero no me gustaría recordarlos, solo recuerdo que eran muy macabros

Kowalski: ooo… Lo siento rocky, no sabia, no era mi intención

**Rocky: **descuida kowalski, ya es súper tarde, ya tenemos que dormir

Kowalski: esta bien rocky, igual ya tenia mucho sueño

**Rocky: **igual yo, buenas noches kowalski

Kowalski: buenas noches, _(en voz baja)_ rico

_Luego rocky y kowalski se duermen _

**En la sala principal de los generales**

_**Aquí es donde los generales humanos, x, z, j, f y c tienes sus juntas súper privadas, en donde hablaban de los problemas y victorias que pasaban e la guerra, de sus nuevos proyectos y de su situación actual, de los 5 generales el as importante es el general j, que es general de generales, y es el encargado manejar y controlar a los generales x, z, f y c, además de que de los 5 el general j es el mas serio, calculador y paciente, a pesar de que este lugar debe estar en una zona importante, no lo esta, ya que este lugar esta escondido debajo de la tierra en una isla deshabitada cercana al continente. **_

_En el antes mencionado lugar estaban los 5 generales en una junta de costumbre, platicando y cuestionando de sus nuevos ataques a los pingüino en esta violenta guerra _

**General j: **bien generales, como de costumbre debemos encontrar runa nueva forma de ganar esta guerra

**General f: **pero como, recuerden que nuestra especia es fuerte

**General c: **si, pero esos pingüino son fuerte también

**General z: **recuerden que la guerra ha durado 1000 años, eso es mucho tiempo si mal lo recuerdo

**General x: **si, pero eso demuestra debilidad

**General f: **no estoy desacuerdo contigo x

**General z: **pero también es demuestra fortaleza, y que ambos bandos no deben ser subestimados

**General c: **al cazo, después de 1000 años, finalmente los humanos están ganando

**General x: **hace 1000 años, QUE DEBIMOS AVER GANADO

**General j: **SILENCIO, si estoy de acuerdo con todos, pero recuerden, el enemigo no es para confiarse, no lo subestimemos, y bien, que hay de novedad

**General z: **quefinalmente después de década de batallas**, **tierras negras es totalmente NUESTRA

**General j: **excelente, y que nuevo ataque vamos hacer?

**General x: **seguiremos con atacar ciudad reinosa

**General f: **que estas loco x, esas tierras están en control total de los pingüinos

**General x: **no hay problema, usemos el robot gigante

**General c: **pero nunca lo hemos utilizado, es muy peligroso

**General j: **mmm… me parece bien

**Generales x, z, f y c: **QUE?

**General j: **si, si le demostramos a esos pingüino que podemos vencer un territorio que esta en control de los pingüinos**, **entonces nos tendrán miedo, y además que si tenemos éxito, podremos asegurar que después de 1000 años, los humanos finalmente ganaran la guerra y no lo pingüinos

**Generales x, z, f y c: **excelente general j, para mañana ese lugar CAERA

**En el dormitorio de rocky **

_Kowalski despierta y ve que rocky no estaba, entonces kowalski cuando se levanta de la cama ve a Ariana en su aparte de la habitación que estaba observando una foto, en eso kowalski de curioso se va con Ariana_

Kowalski: quien es la pingüina de la foto?

**Ariana: **que te importa kowalski

Kowalski: pero cual es el problema?

_Después Ariana guarda la foto que estaba observando, luego kowalski se da cuenta que Casandra que seguía dormida lo estaba abrazando _

Kowalski: _(voz baja)_ pero que?, pero como hace eso?

**Casandra: **_(dormida)_ kowalski, kowalski, kowalski

Kowalski: _(voz baja)_ esto ya es oficial, Casandra me asusta

**En la cafetería de la base **

_Kowalski toma un desayuno, y después se sienta junto con rocky a comer _

Kowalski: hola rocky, te acompaño?

**Rocky: **hola kowalski, y claro amigo

Kowalski: oye, y tu sabes de la pingüina que tiene Ariana entre sus cosas?

**Rocky: **asi, diana, la gemela de Ariana

Kowalski: Ariana tiene gemela?

**Rocky: **tenía gemela, ella murió hace mucho, y Ariana se culpa de lo que paso

Kowalski: y Casandra es hermana de Ariana o por que se dicen así?

**Rocky: **no, así se dicen, aunque yo se que Ariana quiere a Casandra como una hermana, Ariana llena su vacio que dejo diana con Casandra

Kowalski: ok?, y por que siempre están, no se, peleando?

**Rocky: **así son ellas, que se le va a hacer, oye te vas a comer eso?

Kowalski: AAAA… si?, y que le paso a diana?

**Rocky: **no lo se, pero e visto que Ariana proteje mucho a Casandra, no quiere otra perdida, como la que sufrió con diana y lo peor es que piensa que es su culpa

Kowalski: y la es?

**Rocky: **no lo se, pero lo que si se, es que si yo fuera tu, dejaría de ser pregunto y no me comería el puré de papa

Kowalski: por que?, si el puré de papa esta muy bueno

**Rocky: **por que si te lo comes, no podría hacer esto

_Entonces rocky le quita el puré de papa de kowalski y se lo pone en la cabeza para luego rocky terminar siéndose_

**Rocky: **_(riéndose) _jajajajajaja, deberías ver tu cara de, que onda?, jajajajajaja

Kowalski: ja, ja, ja, ja, _(serio)_ que graciosito, bien pero no tomes leche

**Rocky: **por que?, si la leche esta bien rica

Kowalski: por que si te la tomas, no te puedo mojar

_Entonces kowalski moja a rocky con la leche _

**Rocky: **maestro, sabes como llamamos a esto

Kowalski: si, guerra

**Rocky: **si, y de comida

Kowalski y **rocky: **GUERRA DE COMIDA

_Entonces todos los pingüinos que se encontraban n la cafetería comienzan una guerra de comida, en eso rocky y kowalski también se unen, pero luego de un rato rocky y kowalski se dan cuneta que la guerra de comida se salió de control y deciden tratar de escaparse de la cafetería, pero para su desgracia kwoalski y rocky se encuentran con e pingüino delta que estaba lleno de comida_

**rocky**: rayos

kowalski: en que lio nos hemos metido?

**Pingüino delta: **en uno muy grave, con que ustedes iniciaron la guerra de comida, AAAAA…, parece que esta en serios problemas

_Luego de un rato el pingüino delta pone a kowalski y a rocky a limpiar la cafetería que estaba muy sucia después de la guerra de comida _

**Rocky: **_(limpiando) _mura lo que provocas kowalski

Kowalski: yo, pero si yo no la comencé

**Rocky: **si no le hubieras seguido, yo no le hubiera seguido

Kowalski: pero yo no la inicie

**Rocky: **pero yo no la termine

**Pingüino delta: **y yo no los quiero ver discutir, ya pónganse a limpiar este asqueroso lugar

Kowalski: _(limpiando)_ bueno, esto no podría empeorar

**Pingüino delta: **así y cuando termine van a hacerme lagartijas hasta que les sangren las manos

Kowalski: y el cruel destino ataca de nuevo

**Rocky: **_(comiendo puré de papa)_ oye kowalski, quieres puré de papa?, esta muy bueno

Kowalski: NO, no quiero puré de papa

**Rocky: **hay que aguado

Kowalski: no sabes cuanto

**En el robot gigante**

_El general x se encontraba arriba del robot gigante viendo el bello paisaje que estaba destruyendo_

**General x: **prepárense pingüinos, QUE SU FINAL A LLEGADO _(risa malvada) _

_**Conitnuara…..**_


	6. Chapter 6 EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA¡¡

_**bien amigos y lectores de mis fanfic, XD, aquí les traigo mas de destrucción sin limites, trato que en cada capitulo ahiga mas drama o acción, XP, EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA **_

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINO DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En nuestra dimensión <strong>_

**En el zoológico de central park **

_Skipper había invocado a todo el zoológico para una reunión urgente_

Skipper: muy bien, al grano, kowalski se pasó al lado oscuro, o tal vez sea un kowalski malvado, no lo se, el punto es que tenemos que vencer a kowalski

Mason: por que tendríamos que ayudarlos?

Skipper: buena pregunta phil

Mason: soy mason

Skipper: como sea, bien si no detenemos kowalski, destruirá nueva york

Cabo: ocupamos la ayuda de todos

Rico: chi, muy peligroso

Marlene: si ustedes no lo pudieron vencer, que les hace pensar que unidos lo venceremos?

Skipper: porque no pensé en eso

Cabo: impactante, pero eso como nos ayudara a vencer a kowalski?

Skipper: no lo sé, tal vez sea mi culpa que kowalski destruya nueva york

Los demas: QUE?

Skipper: pero que estoy diciendo, toda la culpa la tiene kowalski

Cabo: si, kowalski nunca aprende

Skipper: y eso que es un "genio"

Maurice: bueno, y que proponen

Skipper: yo?, nada, generalmente ese es el trabajo de kowalski

Mort: qué tal si razonamos en el?

Julien: hay mort, uno no puede razonar con uno de esos batos locos

Marlene: y hablando de kowalski, donde esta?

Mason: si, eso esta muy confuso

Joey: a joey le da igual lo de ese bato loco

Darla: que no es eres pingüino con un armadura de metal?

Skipper: así, allí esta, QUE?

_Efectivamente ha estaba el kowalski de la otra dimensión con su armadura de metal, y de repente apareció alice que venía para acá_

alice**: **VOY A LLEGAR AL FONDO DE ESTO

_Entonces el kowalski de la otra dimensión la desintegra con su rayo letal _

_**Kowalski: **_genial, quien sigue

Marlene: KOWALSKI DESINTEGRO A ALICE

Los demás: SIIIIIIII, este, QUE MAL…

_Luego a lo lejos apareció alice llamando por su teléfono_

Alice: oye, no has visto mi robot ultimo modelo que se parece a mi?

Persona: _(por teléfono)_ no

Alice: que mal

_Devuelta con lo pingüinos_

_**Kowalski: **_jejejejeje, les ahorrare el tiempo de encontrarme

Skipper: finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar kowalski

_**Kowalski: **_así parece tú, pero esta vez tu morirá

_Después el kowalski de la otra dimensión se da cuenta que su desintegrador estaba con la batería baja _

_**Kowalski: **_RAYOS, batería baja, en fin, utilizare el paralizador

Cabo: cual es tu problema kowalski

_**Kowalski: **_mi problema es que siguen vivos

Rico: LLAKKDFGGTRRHRHTEBRG

_**Kowalski: **_y pronto voy a corregir eso

_Entonces el kowalski de la otra dimensión les empiezan a disparar con su rayo paralizador, en eso todo los animales del zoológico del central park se dispersan pero son paralizados, y solo quedaron en pie, skipper, rico, cabo y julien_

Cabo: RAYOS, skipper tenemos problemas

Julien: y graves

Rico: LAKSKADSFGKRHRY

Skipper: tranquilos, mantengan la calma

_**Kowalski: **_VAMOS, COOPEREN, solo quédense quietos

_Luego el kowalski de la otra dimensión le da a rico t a cabo, y solo quedaron en pie skipper y julien _

Skipper: bien maestro, tendré que luchar contigo

_Entonces skipper se pone en guardia y el kowalski de la otra dimensión tira su rayo paralizador y saca un sable de luz _

_**Kowalski: **_naaaa.., para que quiero un rayo paralizador?, este otro juguetito me sirve mejor

_En eso skipper también saca un sable de luz_

Skipper: o mira, yo también tengo tu juguetito

_**Kowalski: **_UUUUU… que asustado estoy, YA EMPECEMOS

Skipper: _(Serio) _me parece bien

_Entonces skipper y el kowalski de la otra dimensión se enfrentan a una batallas con sables de luz, donde estaban muy parejos, nadie ceda ante el otro, pero finalmente el kowalski de la otra dimensión fue mas rápido y logra tumbas a skipper al suelo, skipper estando en el suelo ve el rayo paralizador de kwoalski de la otra dimensión, luego skipper toma el antes mencionado rayo y trata de darle al kowalski de la otra dimensión, pero el kowalski de la otra dimensión sale volando y luego se lanza empicada contra skipper y casi le da en el sable de luz, pero julien rápidamente salva a skipper, y julien termina con su corona rebanada por al mitad al intentar salvar a skipper _

Julien: OYE, sabes lo difícil que es conseguir estas coronas

_**Kowalski: **_AAAAA…, yo mejor me voy

_Entonces el kowalski de la otra dimensión se va volando y skipper se queda sorprendido por lo que hiso julien _

Skipper: julien, tu, tu, tu me salvaste?

Julien: si?, es que si kowalski destruye mi reino, no tendré reino que gobernar

Skipper: así, bueno, no importa

Maurice: y nosotros que?

Skipper: tranquilos, pensare en algo

Julien: no, no se me ocurre nada

Skipper: ni a mi

Julien: vemos la tele

Skipper: bueno, por qué no?

Los demás: OIGAN, NO NOS DEJEN AQUÍ PARALIZADOS

…

_**En la otra dimensión **_

**En la oficinal del pingüino delta **

_El pingüino delta observa aterrorizado en su televisión un mensaje de ayuda, de una base cercana que estaba siendo destruida _

**Pingüino: **_(por el televisor) _PINGÜINO DELTA OCUPAMOS AYUDA DE INMEDIATO, LITERALMENTE ESTAMOS SIENDO APLASTADOS POR LAS FUERZAS ENEMIGAS, YA NO QUEDA TIEMPO, ESTO ES UNA MASACRA, AYUDA…. _(Se corta la comunicación) _

**Ernesto: **genial, recuperamos la conexión, y nos llega eso

**Pingüino delta: **tranquilo Ernesto, esto no es grave

**Ernesto: **que no es grave?, acaban de destruir la base vecina, QUE NO ES GRAVE ESO?

**Pingüino delta: **lo se, pero enloquecer no resolverá las cosas

**Ernesto: **y entonces que propone pingüino delta, los humanos viene para acá, y lo destruirán todo

**Pingüino delta: **tenemos que neutralizar al robot gigante, es lo único que tiene de ventaja los humanos

**Ernesto: **tiene un plan vedad?

**Pingüino delta: **lo siento Ernesto, _(serio)_ pero es ora de poner en acción la operación: T

_Entonces Ernesto se queda callado _

**En el dormitorio de rocky**

_Kowalski y rocky llegan a tal lugar, muy cansados y llenos de comida _

**Rocky: **estoy muerto

Kowalski: yo también

**Ariana: **que les paso a los 2?, por que están llenos de comida?

Kowalski: que el señor puré de papa, TE DIGA

**Rocky: **OYE, aclaremos esto, yo lo le hubiera seguido si tu no le hubieras seguido

Kowalski: él hubiera no existe, además TU COMENSASTE

**Rocky: **pero tú le seguiste

Kowalski: pero tu gritaste guerra de comida

**Rocky: **GRITAMOS LOS 2

Kowalski: si como no

**Rocky: **que estas insinuando señor leche, YO NO SOY UN MENTIROSO

Kowalski: pero si se te ve la nariz de pinocho

**Ariana: **ya tranquilícense, LOS 2, los errores pasa, nadie tuvo la culpa, bien?, ya discúlpense

**Rocky **y kowalski: bien, ya sabes, me disculpo

**Ariana: **bien, así me gusta

_Entonces kowalski se da cuenta que Casandra le estaba lamiendo la espalda_

**Casandra: **mmm... sabe delicioso

**Rocky: **el puré de papas o kowalski?

**Casandra: **ambos

**Rocky: **ok?, debería preocuparme?

Kowalski: bien, si me disculpan estaré lo mas lejos que pueda de Casandra, hay se ven

_luego kowalski sale corriendo del dormitorio de rocky _

**Casandra: **que tiene kowalski?

**Rocky: **no lo se

**Ariana: **Casandra, creo que deberías dejar a kowalski en paz

**Casandra: **por que lo dices?

**Ariana:** no lo sé, por estas pingüinas locas enojadas que están molestando en la ventana con picos y antorchas

_Entonces Ariana levanta la cortina de la ventana y Casandra ve a una fila de pingüinas locas que están en la ventana con picos y antorchas, después Ariana vuelve a bajar la cortina de la ventana _

**Por el lado de kowalski **

_Kowalski estaba caminando a solas por la base, y luego se fija en la ventana donde observa que un misil venia para acá, entonces kowalski sale corriendo pero el misil impacta y kowalski queda en el rango de destrucción, por lo que se queda a tratado entre lo escombros _

**En el dormitorio de rocky**

**Casandra: **hay creo que estoy exagerando

**Rocky: **y hasta ahora te das cuenta?

**Ariana: **bien equipo, no iniciemos otra pelea, tenemos que estar unidos que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

**Rocky y Casandra: **como que?

**Ariana: **no lo se

_Después los 3 pingüinos escuchan la alarma de emergencia _

**Ernesto: **_(por los altavoces) _EMERGENCIA SOLDADOS, EMERGENCIA, REPITO, EMERGENCIA, ESTO NO ES SIMULADRO, NOS ESTAN ATACANDO

**Rocky: **hay no esto es grave

**Casandra: **ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO

**Ariana: **rápido, no perdamos la calma, DONDE SSTA KOWALSKI?

**Rocky: **SALIO A DAR UN PASEO

**Casandra: **mal momento para que se fuera a caminar

**Ariana: **no hay tiempo para juegos, DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR AKOWALSKI Y RAPIDO

_Entonces Ariana, rocky y Casandra salen de su habitación y se van en busca de kowalski, lo cual les resulto algo difícil ya que todo el mundo estaba en movimiento y corriendo a todo lo que podían, era un verdadero caos _

**En el robot gigante **

_El general x estaba contemplando como el robot gigante estaba destruyendo la muralla de protección y la ciudad con sus misiles que estaban destruyendo los edificios de la ciudad, y también a los pobres pingüinos civiles que corrían por sus vidas _

**General x: **perfecto, pronto no quedara nada _(risa malvada)_

_**Continuara…. **_


	7. Chapter 7 confrontación

**_bien amigos aquí mas de destrucción sin control digo sin limites, XD, lo de siempre que digan disfrutándolo y no esperen ahorita el final, ya que nisiquiera vamos por la mitad, XP. Y ADIOS POR LO PRONTO, X3 _**

**_ATENCIÓN_****_: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN _**

* * *

><p><strong>En un avión de combate <strong>

_Kowalski comienza a despertar en lo que parecía un avión de combate, cuando kowalski recupera la conciencia se da cuenta que estaba junto a Ariana, rocky y Casandra_

Kowalski: que paso?

**Ariana: **te golpeaste la cabeza

Kowalski: así?, no lo recuerdo

**Rocky: **y muy fuerte, tardamos mucho en encontrarte

**Ariana: **no sabes cuanto

Kowalski: bien, y quien conduce?

**Ariana y rocky: **pues Casandra

**Casandra: **_(pilotando)_hola kowalski

Kowalski: y a donde vamos?

**Rocky: **lejos tan lejos, que lejos seria poco

**Ariana: **nos dirigimos a la base principal, et vamos a dejar allá, me temo que la elite se desintegro

Kowalski: que?, eso no puede ser, o si?

**Ariana: **es muy difícil decir adiós

**Rocky: **ADIOS, listo ya lo hice

Kowalski: pero debemos regresar, nuestra ciudad nos necesita

**Ariana: **no hay nada que hacer kowalski, además tenemos la última orden de llevarte a casa sana y a salvo

**Rocky: **eso, si Casandra lo permite

**Casandra: **_(pilotando) _los estoy escuchando

**Rocky**: LO SE, que no es genial

Kowalski: y ustedes a dónde se van a ir?

**Ariana: **mmm... no pensé en eso, ya veremos que

**Casandra**_: (pilotando)_o casarse con alguien famoso y formar una familia, no se, algo así

Kowalski: ok?, y me repiten por que soy tan famoso, es que tantos golpes en la cabeza hiso que se me olvidara, ya saben, perdida de memoria y eso

**Rocky: **ok?, tu mejoras el armamento

**Ariana: **eses el inventor más grande del mundo pingüino

**Casandra: **_(pilotando)_ eres un gran artista

**Rocky: **y mas, pero me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar

_Entonces se escucha como un vidrio de la ventana se rompía _

Kowalski: que fue eso?

**Casandra: **señor me dieron, permiso para desmayarse capitán

**Ariana: **soy mujer

**Casandra: **señora me dieron, permiso para desmayarse capitana

**Ariana: **AAAAAA?..., permiso concedido?

**Casandra: **gracias capitana

_Luego Casandra se desmaya, el avión se descontrola y la ventana que bien destrozada _

**Rocky: **AAAAAAA… CASANDRA SE DESMAYO AAAAAAA…, CAPITANA PERMISO PARA ENLOQUESER

**Ariana: **NO, nadie va a enloquecer y que alguien tome el control del avión pronto

Kowalski: pero quien?

_Después Ariana tropieza y cae de espaldas a una arte llena de cables en las que se enreda _

**Ariana: **RAYOS, tontos cables

**Rocky: **AAAAAA… neutralizaron a la capitana AAAAA… ES NUETRO FIN AAAAAA….

Kowalski: esto es muy malo, que haces rocky?

**Rocky: **NO SE, PERDER LA CABEZA

**Ariana: **_(enredándose más) _NO SOLDADOS, NO PIERDAN LA CABEZA

**Rocky: **pero si esta situación es muy crítica, no hay forma que esto pueda empeorar

.com/watch?v=lfdQGCiydi0

_En eso a rocky le cae una cosa pesada en el pie, e instantáneamente empieza a saltar en un pie y con sus aletas en su pie lastimado, y para su mala suerte rocky se cae y termina colgando del borde del avión _

**Rocky: **ok, esto acaba de empeorar

_Entonces __kowalski se da cuenta que Casandra estaba desmayada, Ariana estaba enredada en unos cables y que rocky estaba colgado del borde del avión, en eso kowalski ve el volante del avión y se arma de valor, rápidamente kowalski actúa y se sienta en la silla del piloto _

Kowalski: es mi turno de volar

_Después kowalski comienza a volar el avión, para su desgracia kowalski vio que aparecieron 4 aviones enemigos que lo estaban persiguiendo y le comienzan a disparar, en eso kowalski rápidamente los esquiva y comienza a volar más rápido, luego kowalski hace una maniobras en el aire con el avión provocando que sorprendiera a un avión enemigo y después kowalski le dispara al avión enemigo y el avión enemigo explota_

Kowalski: SI, uno menos, faltan 3

_Entonces kowalski sigue adelante y para su sorpresa se encuentra con otro avión enemigo y rápidamente kowalski lo derriba, pero en eso kowalski es sorprendido por otro avión que le comienza a disparar, pero kowalski actúa rápido y escapa, para la sorpresa del avión enemigo es destruido por un misil que salió de la nada_

Kowalski: O SI, 2 menos y falta uno

_Luego kowalski y el avión enemigo se vieron de frente, y rápidamente se comenzaron a disparar y seguían avanzando y disparan hasta el final, ninguno cedía, pero Ariana le logar dar una bazuca a rocky y rocky colgando del borde y con su bazuca le dispara al avión enemigo que este se descontrola y kowalski que le seguía disparan, provocan que el avión enemigo sea destruido _

**Rocky: **SI COMO NO, Y ASI LO HACEMOS EN MI PUEBLO

Kowalski: genial, nos deshicimos de los avión enemigo, y ahora que?

**Rocky: **que tal si evitamos chocar contra el robot gigante

Kowalski: que cosa?

_Entonces kowalski con su avión termina chocando contra el robot gigante y logran entrar a zona enemiga, aunque el avión quedo destrozado y causaron un gran alboroto _

_**Si quieren ya paren la música, XD**_

**En el robot gigante **

_Kowalski ve que Ariana ocupaba ayuda_

Kowalski: Ariana ocupas ayuda?

**Ariana: **YA ME HARTE, SI KOWALSKI OCUPO AYUDA, puedes abrir el compartimiento que esta allá arriba kowalski

Kowalski: esta bien, lo voy a abrir

_Después kowalski abre tal compartimiento y descubre 4 sables de luz _

Kowalski: wow…, esto no me la esperaba

**Ariana: **y que esperas kowalski, pásame uno

Kowalski: ok, pasando

_Luego kowalski le da un sable de luz a Ariana _

**Ariana: **muy bien tontos cables, vamos quien es más fuerte ahora

_En eso Ariana con su sable de luz corta todo los cables que puede y termina saliendo de ese enredoso problema_

**Ariana: **vez, sencillo

Kowalski: ok?, OYE ROCKY, OCUPAS AYUDA

**Rocky: **NO ESTOY BIEN, PERO NO PUEDO DECIR LO MISMO QUE CASANDRA, ESTA DESMAYADA

Kowalski: ok, bien todos estamos bien, ya vámonos

**Ariana: **espera kowalski, no podemos dejar a Casandra inconsciente, es nuestra compañera y debe estar bien como los demás, así que tenemos que despertarla de alguna forma

Kowalski: pero que se les ocurre a ustedes?

**Ariana: **pues no se, tengo la mente en blanco

**Rocky: **que tal un beso de su príncipe azul

Kowalski: SE VOLVIERON LOCOS O QUE, como se les ocurren esas tonterías

**Ariana: **bueno, estamos hablando de Casandra no?

Kowalski: me tenia que llegar este día, por que?

_Entonces kowalski se acerca a Casandra y después toma una cubeta con agua y la moja, Casandra rápidamente despierta e instantáneamente salta hacia kowalski, y ambos terminan en el suelo _

**Rocky: **vez Ariana, mojar a Casandra nunca falla

**Ariana:** crees que kowalski este bien?

**Rocky: **sinceramente, diría que no pero la verdad no se

**Ariana: **aunque todavía no me puedo explicar de donde rayos saco kowalski la cubeta de agua

**Rocky: **pues no se, y ni me interesa, aunque eso si es extraño

**Ariana: **no puede ver esto, yo mejor me voy

**Rocky: **ADIOS, yo si puedo ver esto

_Luego los 4 pingüinos escuchan una alarma que se activa _

**Rocky: **quien es eso?

**Ariana: **NOS DESCUBRIERON, RAPIDO TOMEN UN SABLE LUZ Y A PELEAR

_Después los 4 pingüinos toman un sable luz y luego ven un ejecito de personas bien armadas que venia de arriba _

Kowalski: hay no un ejército de humanos, esto es grave, que hacemos

**Ariana: **debemos llega arriba, rápido, tú y rocky lleguen arriba, yo y Casandra los detendremos

Kowalski: estas segura Ariana?

**Ariana: **ES UNA ORDEN SOLDADO

Kowaalski: esta bien, ariana, VAMOS ROCKY

**Rocky: **OK, ala cabeza, caminando hasta la meta

_Entonces kowalski y rocky se van, y Ariana junto a Casandra se quedaron peleando contra el ejército de humanos _

**Ariana: **Casandra, una ultimas palabras

**Casandra: **SI, esto va a ser muy sencillo

_En eso Ariana y Casandra se enfrentan con su sables de luz contra el ejercito de humanos que con sus armas les disparaban a todo lo que daban, por el otro lado kowalski y rocky escapan subiendo una escaleras, pero las escaleras que estaban subiendo misteriosamente colapsan y kowalski se queda varado y rocky con un gran salto logra llegar al otro lado pero colgando del ultimo escalón, pero rocky se logra subir _

Kowalski: ROCKY, VAMOS CONTINUA, YO ESTARE BIEN

**Rocky: **estas seguro kowalski?, y si ocupo ayuda

Kowalski: se que lo lograras, VAMOS TERMINA LA MISION, RECUERDA,ala cabeza, caminando hasta la meta

**Rocky: **esta bien kowalski, terminare la misión

Kowalski: RAPIDO ROCKY, que se acaba el tiempo

_Luego rocky se va, y kowalski logra vez que un misterio pingüino entra a una habitación, kowalski por curiosidad se dirige a aquel lugar y entra, para su sorpresa resulta ser el pingüino delta _

Kowalski: imposible, porque pingüino delta

**Pingüino delta: **por que?, hay kowalski, que no te haz dado cuenta, la cuidad estaba perdida desde el comienzo, los pingüino estamos acabados LOS HUMNOS YA GANARON LA GUERRA, que no vez kowalski, ya no nos queda esperanza alguna

Kowalski: Y POR ESO TE VOLVISTE UN TRAIDOR

**Pingüino delta: **no solo por eso kowalski de otra dimensión

Kowalski: QUE?, pero como?

_Por el otro lado con rocky, rocky siguió y finalmente pudo llegar a la cabeza del robot donde estaban los controles principales,_ entonces cuando rocky entro rápidamente lanza unas granadas que perturbaron a las personas que se encontraban hay, menos al general x que lo estaba esperando

**Rocky: **_(seriamente enojado) _general x

**General x**: rocky, nos volvemos a encontrar

**Rocky: **así parece general, pero esta vez estoy preparado

**General x: **mas te vale, esta vez no hay escaparía alguna

**Rocky: **no planeo escapar

_Entonces rocky y el general x se vuelven a enfrentar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y nuevamente estaban muy parejos, por el lado de kowalski seguía sorprendido por la traición del pingüino delta _

Kowalski: un momento, sabe que vengo de otra dimensión?

**Pingüino delta: **así es kowalski, acaso creías que esa un tono o que?, ya sabia que tu no podías ser el kowalski que tenia en mente

Kowalski: quizás no sea ese kowalski, pero igual te venceré por traicionar a toda tu especie

_En eso kowalski saca su sable de luz, pero el pingüino delta también saca un sable de luz_

**Pingüino delta: **o mira lo que me dieron las personas, un sable de luz como el tuyo

Kowalski: si quieres un combate con sables de luz, la tendrás

**Pingüino delta: **hace tiempo que la esperaba

_Después kowalski y el pingüino delta comenzaron una pelea con sables de luz, las pingüinas seguían peleando a todo dar con el ejercito de humanos, y a rocky se le complicaban las cosas ya que el general x lo quieres eliminar _

**General x: **ya ríndete rocky, tu especie esta perdida, nosotros ya ganamos

**Rocky**: NUNCA, jamás me rendiré

**General x: **entonces morirás, a mi, NADIE ME GANA

_Kowalski seguía enfrentándose al pingüino delta en una feroz batalla, kowalski no sabía cómo ganarle al pingüino delta y solo lograba defenderse, pero rápido kowalski pensó y logra tumbar al pingüino delta en un huyo que estaba en el piso en medio de la habitación _

**Pingüino delta: **ahora debes estar feliz kowalski

Kowalski: PINGÜINO DELTA, deme la mano

**Pingüino delta: **lo siento kowalski, pero nuestra batalla todavía no termina

_Entonces el pingüino delta se deja caer _

Kowalski: NOOOOO…

_**Continuara… **_


	8. Chapter 8 problemas en el desierto

_**bien, tranquilos todavía llega el final, ni siquiera a llegado el climax de la historia, XD, ES ALGO LARGO NO?, **__**SIN OTRA VEZ LO DE SIEMPRE, Y QUE SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DE LA ACCION Y DESTRUCCIÓN SIN CONTROL, XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN <strong>_

_**En nuestra dimensión **_

**En el puente de Brooklyn**

_Skipper y compañía seguían por el puente de Brooklyn al kowalski de la otra dimensión, entonces el kowalski de la otra dimensión ve que lo estaban persiguiendo en eso el kowalski de la otra dimensión le dispara al puente de Brooklyn con su súper rayo y destruye una gran porción del puente, deteniendo así a skipper y los que andaban en el carro_

Skipper: AYOS, se nos escapo

Julien: apoco?, no me avía dado cuenta

Skipepr: genial y ahora como lo atraparemos

Julien: pues no se, ya se nos ocurrirá algo

_**En la otra dimensión **_

**En el robot gigante **

_Rocky seguía tratando de vencer al general x, pero no lograba nada, pero de repente a rocky se le ocurrió destruir los controles principales, por lo que esquiva al general x , y con su sable de luz destruye todo lo que puede, por lo que provoca una falla en el sistema _

**General x: **NOOO.., PERO QUE HACES

**Rocky: **destruir tu mundo

_Entonces la alamar empezó a sonar _

**Alarma: **peligro, peligro, tiempo estimado de explosión, 5 minutos

**General x: **NOOO… MIRA LO QUE PROVCAS

**Rocky: **esa era la idea

**General x: **te destruiré rocky

**Rocky: **a ver si puedes

Las pingüinas ya habían detrotado el ejercito de humanos y en eso escuchan la alarma

**Casandra: **que es eso?

**Ariana: **la alarma, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS Y PRONTO

**Casandra: **tan rápido?

**Ariana: **SI, ya nos tenemos que ir

**Casandra: **esta bien, ya vámonos

_En eso kowalski también escucha la alarma y corre por su vida, entonces Casandra, Ariana y kowalski se encuentran en la zona de los aviones y la compuerta se empezó abrir _

**Ariana: **KOWALSKI, donde esta rocky

Kowalski: no lo se, debe estar aun arria

**Ariana: **si no llega pronto, tendremos que dejarlo

**Casandra: **mmm…, me temo que no será necesario, hay viene rocky junto al demente x que lo quiere alcanzar

Kowalski: que bien, pero ya no tenemos tiempo, como rayos vamos a salir de aquí?

_Después afuera aparece Ernesto con su helicóptero _

**Ernesto: **IOGAN, ocupan ayuda?

**Ariana: **ERNESTO, siempre tan oportuno

**Casandra: **mmm… esta algo lejos para saltar

**Rocky: **_(cansado) _si no quieren problemas con el demente x, ya salten ese helicóptero

Kowalski: ok, ya vámonos de este peligroso lugar

_luego los 4 pingüino saltan al helicóptero de Ernesto y se van de hay _

**General x: **NOOO…, nadie escapa del general x, NADIE, ESTO NO A TERMNADO

**Alarma: **se acabo el tiempo

_Entonces el robot gigante del general x se destruye en mi pedazos _

**En el helicóptero de Ernesto **

_Los pingüinos veían como el robot gigante se destruía, y también veían a la ciudad toda destruida _

**Ariana.** Bien Ernesto, y a donde nos dirigimos?

**Ernesto: **A…, tierras negras

**Casandra: **que ese lugar no es muy peligroso?

**Ernesto: **es el más cercano que hay, esta cosa necesita recargarse

Kowalski: y como es tierras negras?

**Ariana: **es un lugar muy peligroso, donde humanos y pingüino han luchado por décadas por sus recursos de ese lugar, e hay su nombre

Kowalski: tierras negras, que me esperara allá

**Casandra: **que te pasa rocky?

**Rocky: **el general x era mas fuerte de yo, el hubiera ganado la batalla, y no hubiera actuado rápido

Kowalski: ya rocky, el hubiera no existe, no mires al pasado y mejor ve al futuro

**Ernesto: **jejejejeje, en unas horas llegamos a destino

Kowalski: perfecto, puedo manejar?

**Ernesto: **NO, es mi helicóptero

Kowalski: vamos Ernesto, no seas aguado

**Ernesto: **no sabes cuanto

**Ariana: **YA NO PELEN

Kowalski y **Ernesto: **EL COMENZO

**Rocky: **deja vu

**Casandra: **tengo sueño, me voy a dormir un rato

_Luego james y su pandilla veía en el aire el helicóptero de Ernesto, el cual sabían que hay estaba kowalski _

_**En la base principal **_

**En el súper laboratorio de kowalski **

_Kowalski seguía deprimido por la triste noticia que le dieron de Hugo, pero intento tranquilizarse, entonces se le ocurrió algo _

**Kowalski: **podre Hugo, tengo que visitar, es lo menos que puedo haces

_Después kowalski deja su trabajo y se va al hospital a ver a Hugo_

**En el hospital **

_Kowalski llega a ver a Hugo que para su suerte estaba despierto_

**Hugo: **kowalski, pensé que nunca vendías

**Kowalski: **Hugo, y como estas, te sientes mejor?

**Hugo: **pues no se, no me quieren decir nada**, **aunque no me siento y ni me muy bien que digamos

**Kowalski: **mmm... ya veo, bueno ya me tengo que ir

**Hugo: **tan rápido?, si apenas llegaste

**Kowalski: **es que tengo una agenda muy llena, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer

**Hugo: **ok, adiós kowalski

**Kowalski: **adiós Hugo, descansa

**Hugo: **igualmente kowalski

_Kowalski se retira _

**En el súper laboratorio de kowalski **

_Kowalski llega tal lugar a ver las opciones _

**Kowalski: **bien Hugo, te tienes que salvar, no se como, pero te tienes que salvar, pero como podría salvar a Hugo, esta muy débil y muy mal

_Entonces kowalski se queda viendo unos planos para la construcción de un robot _

**Kowalski: **lo tengo, bien Hugo, te voy a salvar, o deberías decir cyber Hugo

**En medio del desierto **

_El helicóptero de Ernesto se queda sin combustible y Ernesto es obligado a aterrizar y así lo hace, en eso los demás se preguntan por se habían detenido _

**Ariana: **OYE ERNESTO, por que no detuvimos

**Ernesto: **se nos acabo el combustible

**Casandra: **mal lugar para avernos quedado sin combustible

_Luego kowalski se da cuenta que Ernesto se estaba yendo_

Kowalski: OYE ERNESTO, a donde vas?

**Ernesto: **a buscar combustible

**Rocky: **en medio de la nada?

**Ernesto: **bueno, al menos es mejor que estar sentados sin hacer nada

_Y Casandra estaba sentada sin hacer nada_

**Casandra: **SI, Ernesto tiene razón

**Rocky: **y por que estas sentada sin hacer nada?

**Casandra: **por que tenía ganas digo, estaba cansada

**Rocky: **claro, uno se cansa de estas entando en un helicóptero por 3 horas

**Casandra: **pues si, que?, no me critique así

**Ariana: **bien, ya dejen de discutir, por que yo siempre soy la que tiene que detener las peleas

Kowalski: por que eres la líder del equipo?, que seria n equipo sin un buen líder

**Ariana: **gracias kowalski, pero no es momento de halagos, tenemos que salir de este infierno, alguien sabe como?

_Entonces rocky y Casandra levantan la aleta_

**Ariana: **y que no sea suicidarnos

_En eso rocky y Casandra bajan la aleta _

Kowalski: ok?, no tengo nada, tal parece que tendremos que caminar

**Ariana: **no lo creo, o nos asara como ese cadáver y por lo visto esta fresco

_Luego todos ven un cadáver a lo lejos _

**Rocky: **genial, moriremos, bien, a quien le echamos la culpa?

**Ariana: **BASTA, aquí nadie va a morir y ni señalaremos culpable

**Rocky: **VAMOS A MORIR, Y TE CULPAMOS A TI ARIANA

**Ariana: **Y YO, POR QUE

**Rocky: **lo mas seguro es que moriremos, y tu Ariana eres la líder del equipo, tú eres responsable de nuestra seguridad

Kowalski: vamos no pelen, ya verán que todo se solucionará

**Rocky y Ariana: **NO TE METAS KOWALSKI, esto es personal

**Casandra: **_(comiendo palomitas)_uuuuu… rocky y Ariana se van a pelear, esto se pondrá bueno

Kowalski:Casandra, de donde sacaste esas palomitas

**Casandra: **estaban por hay

Kowalski: ok?, espero que esto termine bien

**Ariana: **bien rocky, con que así estamos verdad, bien que te parece si cambiamos papeles, tú serás el líder y yo la experta en armas

**Rocky: **me parece bien

**Casandra: **QUE? _(triste) _sin peleíta

Kowalski: _(se alegra)_ que alivio

_Entonces llegaron james y su pandilla en unas motos _

**James: **miren con quien nos topamos pandilla

**Eric: **si con kowalski

**Jack: **y también con sus amigos

**Michael: **y que hacen andan haciendo por aquí?, el desierto es muy peligroso

**James: **YA SIERRA EL PICO

**Michael: **bueno, solo por que eres el jefe, jefe

**Rocky: **hay no, kowalski parece que nos topamos con tus amiguitos de la otra vez

Kowalski: si, ya lo se, diem algo que no sepa ya

**Casandra:** Ariana rápido, ahora que vamos a hacer

**Ariana: **pues no lo se, que el nuevo líder te diga Casandra

**Rocky: **ja,ja,ja,ja, este fue tu plan desde e principio verdad Ariana?, que sucia eres

**Ariana: **bueno más o menos, el destino me ayudo

Kowalski: bien james y ahora que quieres

**James: **_(Serio)_ tu cabeza, y no intentes escapar de tu destino, estas en mi elemento, EL DESIERTO

**Casandra: **NO LO CREO, SI QUIEREN A KOWLAKSI, TENDRAN QUE PASAR SORBE MI

**Eric: **_(encendiendo la moto) _muy bien

**Ariana: **ALTO, ella no sabe lo que dice

**Casandra: **claro que si se Ariana

**Ariana: **caya, me estas haciendo quedar mal con estos pandilleros

**James: **bien ya basta de palabrerío, que comience la acción

_Después todos se quedan viendo _

**En lo que queda del robot gigante **

_El general x logra sobrevivir y salir de entre los escombros, entonces el general x ve que el robot gigante estaba destruido _

**General x: **PINGÜINOOOOOOSSS…

_**continuara…..**_


	9. Chapter 9 De regreso a tierras negras

_**jejejejejeje, ya se cansaron de tanta acción?, esperen se pondrá mejor, XD, O POR LO MENOS EN EL DRAMA, X3,**__**BIEN RAYOS NO SE ME OCURRE QUE DECIRLES, ._., BUENO LO DE SIEMPRE Y QUE LA PASEN BIEN, JEJEJEJEJE, XD **_

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

><p><strong>En tierras negras <strong>

_Se encontraba Hugo conduciendo un camión, de repente a lo lejos ve que iba a impactar un misil al camino por lo que Hugo rápidamente salta y el camión termina explotando, en eso un ejercito de personas comienza a perseguir a Hugo, entonces Hugo llega a una casa algo destruida en la cual se esconde, en eso las personas comienzan a buscar a Hugo, Hugo luego intenta escapar pero los perros lo persiguen, rápido llega a un cuarto en donde se encierra, creyendo que estaba a salvo se relaja, pero en eso ve que estaba e la misma habitación el general z, pero algo misteriosamente tenebroso hiso que Hugo le temiera mucho al general z _

**General z: **dame tu alma

_Después Hugo despierta todo asustado en el hospital _

**En el desierto **

_Entonces james y su pandilla comienzan a dispararles a la elite 15 y ellos se escondían en el helicóptero de Ernesto _

Kowalski: si seguimos aquí el helicóptero va a termianr explotando

**Rocky: **como si no hay combustible

Kowalski: lo ignoro, una explosión siempre pasa

**Rocky: **claro, quien alguien más tienes miedo

**Casandra: **yo

**Rocky: **ya sabía que tenías miedo Casandra, tu siempre tienes miedo

**Casandra: **no me digas

**Ariana: **bien líder, ahora que hacemos

**Rocky:** pues no se, kowalski tu eres listo, piensa en algo

Kowalski: como que? Ellos están bien armados, Y ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DEL DESIERTO

**Casandra: **a mi me gusta mas decirle que estamos en medio de la nada, es mas bonito

Kowalski: no, no lo es, y bien, alguien mas tiene una idea grandiosa

**Ariana: **yo si

**Rocky y Casandra: **QUE?

Kowalski: ya sabía que tenías un plan

**Ariana: **pero no se los diré a menos de que

**Rocky: **A MENOS DE QUE

**Ariana: **de que rocky se disculpe por lo que dijo

**Rocky: **A NO, tengo mi orgullo

Kwoalski: cual orgullo

**Casandra: **tu supuesto orgullo va a terminar MATANDONOS

**Rocky: **Y?, eso es malo?

**Casandra:** PUES SI, si no salgo de este infierno, no poder casarme con kowalski

Kowalski: que cosa dijo

**Rocky: **pues que pena, que se le va a hacer, yo no me voy a disculpar

Kowalski: vamos Ariana, nos van a matar

**Ariana: **NO, rocky todavía no se disculpa

**Rocky: **y si te voy mi billetera

**Ariana: **mmm… déjame pensarlo, a si, NO

Kowalski: YA ME HARTE

**Casandra: **kowalski que vas a hacer

Kowalski: enfrentarme a ellos d una buena vez

**Ariana: **HAY NO, ya kowalski solo estaba jugando, ya que digo que tenia en mente

Kowalski: no Ariana, a basta de huir, tengo que enfrentarlos ahora o nunca

**Ariana: **pero kowalski, que harás

**Rocky: **dejarlo Ariana, kowalski ya tomo su decisión

**Casandra: **vamos kowalski, sorpréndeme

_Luego kowalski sale del helicóptero quedando expuesto u vulnerable, entonces los pandilleros de james le comienza a dispara a kowalski, pero este de inmediato saca su sable de luz y levanta tierra hacia los pandilleros además de que el fuerte viento que apareció de la nada ayudo, después cuando los pandilleros estaban algo confundidos kowalski se les acerca con su sable de luz y kowalski les quita todas las armas que podía, pero para su desgracia la pequeña tormenta de arena termino y kowalski termino con el arma de james atrás de su cabeza, james estaba a punto de disparar, pero kowalski rápido logra esquivar la bala e instantáneamente con su sable de luz le corta la aleta a james _

**Michael: **JEFE

**Jack: **HAY NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO

**James: **MI ALETA, ME LA CORTASTE, ME CORTO LA ALETA, MAL AGRADECIDO ME CORTASTE LA ALETA

**Eric: **deberás kowalski, eres una verdadera molestia

**James: **PANDILA, VAMONOS, ME ESTOY DESANGARNDO RAPIDO

**Jack: **tranquilo jefe se va a recuperar, se tiene que recuperar

**Michael: **NO JEFE, no se muera

**Eric: **esto todavía no acaba kowalski, volveremos

_Después los pandilleros se fueron y la elite 15 se tranquiliza _

**Casandra: **_(alegre)_ wow.. kowalski, ya sabría que lo lograrías, tu eres genial, por eso te quiero

**Ariana: **genial kowalski, gracias a ti nosotros, la elite 15 salió sano y a salvo

Kowalski: que?, no que ya no éramos una elite

**Ariana: **bueno, me retracto, ahora ocupamos estar más unidos que antes

**Casandra: **_(acercándose a kowalski) _concuerdo con Ariana, mi querido kowalski

Kowalski: _(alejando a Casandra)_ aléjate Casandra, invades mi espacio vital

**Rocky: **que no lo a echo?

Kowalski: bien, y ahora que hacemos rocky

**Rocky: **bien equipo, yo como su nuevo líder

**Ariana: **NUEVO LIDER, así, se me olvidaba, creo que los días van a hacer mas largo que antes, tonto cambio de papeles

**Rocky:** bien equipo, nos quedaremos en el helicóptero de Ernesto hasta que llego o nos coman lo buitres, lo que pase primero

**Casandra: **creo que eso ya no va a hacer necesario, MIREN ES ERNESTO

_En eso aparece Ernesto con el combustible para el helicóptero _

**Ariana: **Ernesto llegaste

**Ernesto: **si y con el combustible

**Casandra: **y como encontraste combustible en medio de la nada

Kowalski: en realdad estamos en medio del desierto, y a quien le importa

**Ernesto: **bien, entonces colocare el combustible en el tanque y luego nos vamos a tierras negras

**Rocky: **esta bien Ernesto, aquí te esperamos

Kowalski: un momento, comienzo a sospesar algo de Ernesto

**Rocky:** que cosa kowalski?, nos salvo la vida 2 veces

Kowalski: si pero de dónde saco el combustible, y lo mas importante pro que fue por combustible cuanto el helicóptero tenia aun mucho combustible

**Casandra: **coincidencia?

Kowalski: no creo que sea coincidencia, creo que Ernesto esta con esos pandilleros

**Ariana: **estas seguro kowalski?, no es bueno acusas así de esa manera

Kowalski: creo que si, solo necesito conseguir mas pruebas, creo que no será bueno que confiemos mucho en Ernesto

**Casandra: **no lo se, Ernesto o es de esos pingüino que traicionan

Kowalski: créeme, nostraiciona si es necesario, lo yo se muy bien

**Ariana: **bien, pero por lo pronto debemos llegar a tierras negras

**Rocky: **bien ya súbanse al helicóptero, Ernesto ya termino de echar el combustible al tanque

_Luego la elite 15 se sube al helicóptero de Ernesto, y despegan, pero luego de unos segundos se dan cuenta que tierras negras estaba a tan solo unos minuto caminando de dónde estaban_

**Ernesto: **bien, ya llegamos a tierras negras

**Ariana: **QUE?, ESTABAMOS A UNOS MINUTOS CAMINADO DE TIERRAS NEGRAS

**Ernesto: **pues si, no me quieran acompañar, pues yo no dije nada

kowalski**: **eso explica por que Ernesto pudo conseguir combustible n medio del desierto

Casandra**: **que no estábamos en medio de la nada?

**Rocky: **tal parece que no

_Después kowalski ve que Ariana estaba muy pegada a la ventana _

Kowalski: que te pasa Ariana

**Ariana: **nada kowalski, es solo que este lugar se me hace muy conocido, no se por que

**En el edificio principal de tierras negras **

_**Aquí es donde el general z gobierna tierras negras, además de que aquí el general z lleva a cabo unos experimentos secreto, además de que es el edificio mas grande de tierras negras y el mas importante, ya que toda tierras negras esta en el control del general z, el general z a empezado el proyecto de construir una ciudad en tierras negras, el cual se pondrá en acción dentro de poco **_

_El general z y el general j estaban viendo desde tal edificio la construcción de la futura ciudad humana de tierras negras _

**General j**: bien general z, todo se ve normal

**General z: **me alegra escuchar eso general j

**General j: **como van los experimentos secretos

**General z: **bien, y progresando

**General j: **perfecto general z, me gusta escuchar buenas noticias

**General z: **a mi también general j, y le aseguro que todo ira a la perfección

**General j: **eso espero, el fracaso del general x se un golpe muy bajo

**General z: **le aseguro que yo no le fallare como el general x

**General j: **para cuando estará terminada la nueva cuidad

**General z: **dentro de poca general j

**General j: **bien general z, me retiro y espero que no haiga mas fracasos

**General z: **descuide general j, puede contar conmigo

**General j: **eso lo veremos, me retiro

_Entonces el general j se retira de la oficial del general z, y el general z se queda mirando el medallón que tiene en el cuello_

**General z: **descuide general j, mientras tenga el medallón todo saldar bien

**En la base de los pingüinos de tierras negras **

_El helicóptero de Ernesto aterriza cercas de tal lugar, entonces los pingüinos entran a la base de tierras negras, pero descubren que estaba vacio _

**Casandra: **mmm…, este lugar esta deshabitado

Kowalski: Ernesto seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto

**Ernesto: **pues si, eso marca el mapa

**Rocky: **pues tu mapa debe estar mal, por que aquí no hay nadie

Kowalski: un momento, y si algo malo paso aquí

**Ernesto: **puede ser, pero si paso algo aquí pues tuvo que ser rápido por que hace unos meses estaba bien este lugar

**Casandra: **este lugar me da escalofríos

_En eso kowalski ve que le pasaba algo a Ariana _

Kowalski: Ariana, segura que te sientes bien

**Ariana: **estoy bien, es solo que este lugar se me hace muy familiar

_Después todo el mundo logar vez una sombra que se movió a lo lejos _

**Casandra: **vieron eso?, o el miedo ay e esta controlando la cabeza

**Rocky: **no yo también lo vi

**Ariana: **esto no puede estar bien

Kowalski: sombras que camina?, que curioso

**Ernesto: **saben, creo que mejor los espero en mi helicóptero

**Ariana: **bien, creo que debemos de investigar

**Casandra: **saben, creo que también esperare en el helicóptero

**Rocky: **kowalski también vendrá con nosotros a investigar que fue eso

**Casandra: **y que estamos esperando, YA VAMONOS A INVETIGAR

**Ernesto: **yo mejor me voy, los espera en mi helicóptero

_Luego Ernesto se va a esperar a su helicóptero y la elite 15 se va a investigar que fue eso que se movió a lo lejos, mas adentro de la base_

Kowalski: creo que la mejor explicación es que fue un fantasma, si fue un fantasma, vámonos a casa

**Ariana: **momentito, huelo el miedo, esta cercas

**Rocky: **enserió yo solo huelo el perfume de Casandra

**Casandra:** que?, ser bella no es un crimen

**Rocky: **conmigo si, y es mi imaginación o este lugar cada vez se ve mas tenebroso

**Casandra: **seria mas útil si este lugar estuviera bien iluminado, casi no se ve nada

**Ariana: **ya Casandra deja de quejare, recuerda que hemos estado en situaciones peores

**Casandra: **asi?, como cuales

**Ariana: **pues no se, aquella es en el bar?

**Casandra: **cual bar?, no recuerdo

**Rocky: **ni yo, pero eso no impedirá nuestra búsqueda de lo que sea que estemos buscando

Kowalski: mmm…, un momento y por que estamos buscando al fantasma o lo que sea que este aquí, que nos garantiza que sea amigable

**Rocky: **pues no se, solo quería saber que fue eso

Kowalski: la curiosidad mato al gato

**Rocky: **bien, pero comienzo a sospechar que lo que provoco la sombra no es un fantasma

**Ariana: **RAYOS, LO TENEMOS ENFRENTE

**Casandra**: acabo de orinar los pantalones

**Rocky: **cuales pantalones

_Entonces todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver al sujeto misterioso que se escondía en las sombras, Casandra del susto quedo paralizada, para desgracia de rocky el suelo dónde estaba parado colapsa y gracias a la rápida acción de kowalski y Ariana, rocky evita caer por el pozo que no se le veía fondo, luego el sujeto de estaba en al oscuridad se lleva aun paralizada a Casandra y deja a kowalski y Ariana tratando de que rocky no cayera al fondo _

**Ariana y **kowalski: CASANDRA

**Casandra: **KOWALSKI

**Rocky: **POR FAVOR NO ME SULTEN

_**Continuara…..**_


	10. Chapter 10 asesino amigable

**_perdón_**_** por la tardanza, XD, pero bueno como no tengo muchos aquí eso no es molestia verdad, ._., bueno aqui les traigo mas de destruccion sin limites, espero que lo disfruten y hasta luego. **_

_**ATENCION: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En nuestra dimensión <strong>_

**En el habitad de los pingüinos**

_Skipper y julien no sabían como detener al kowalski de la otra dimensión _

Skipper: esto es critico, como rayos vamos a detener al kowalski de la otra dimensión, es muy fuere

Julien: quizás nos deberíamos rendir

Skipper: vamos julien, piensa, no sea derrotista

Julien: pero que podemos hacer contra ese bato loco

_Entonces apareció otro kowalski de la nada_

_Kowalski: _quizasyo pueda resolver este kowalski

Skipper: KOWALSKI, espera eses bueno verdad

_Kowalski: _AAAAA… seeee

Skipper: esta bien, y que tienes en mente kowalski

_Kowalski: _tenemos que detener a mi yo malvado de alguna forma, pero como, es muy fuerte

Skipper: kowalski, ya sabemos que tu yo de la otra dimensión es muy fuerte

_Kowalski: _bien, y que al si utilizamos estos aparatos que hacen que nos salgan súper trajes de la nada con lindos colores

Julien: QUE?, ahora seremos power rangers

_Kowalski: _bueno, si?

Julien: genial, me guta

Skipper: de acuerdo, pero yo seré el rojo

_Kowalski: _entonces a mi me toca azul

Julien: YO QUIERO SER EL ROSA

Skippe y _kowalski: _QUE?, el rosa?

Julien: ta bueno, entonces el amarillo

_Kowalski: _sabes julien, creo que te verías mejor en verde

Julien: este bien, solo por que me veo bien en verde

Skipper: muy bien muchachos MORFORIS, ja, siempre quise decir eso

Kowalski: PODER AZUL

Julien: PODER VERDE

Skipper: PODER ROJO

_Luego les salen sus súper trajes _

_**En la otra dimensión **_

**En la base de tierras negras **

_Kowalski y Ariana logran por fin subir a rocky_

**Rocky: **RAYOS, creía que iba a caer por ese profundo hoyo en el piso, lo que e lleva a esta pregunta que hace un profundo otro en medio del camino

**Ariana: **RAPIDO, debemos encontrar a Casandra

Kowalski: se preocupas mucho por Casandra, yo digo que olvidemos esto y regresemos al helicóptero

**Rocky: **estoy de acuerdo con Ariana, Casandra es nuestra amiga y debemos ayudarla

Kowalski: por que a mi

**Rocky: **bien elite, avancemos hasta el final del camino o de nuestras vidas, lo que pase primero

Kowalski: QUE?, _(asusto)_ eso no me gusto

**Ariana: **no digas esas cosas rocky, asustas al pobre y pequeño de kowalski

Kowalski: SI, un momento que?

**Rocky: **LOSO CAMINEN, de acuerdo

Kowalski y **Ariana: **ok, nos parece bien

**Rocky: **PERFECTO, cambiando hasta la meta

_Después rocky, kowalski y Ariana siguieron caminado hasta llegar con un letrero que decía: fin del camino _

Kowalski: genial, es el fin del camino, vámonos a casa

**Ariana: **momentito, todavía falta mucho camino

**Rocky: **o tienes miedo kowalski

Kowalski: que ustedes nunca leen los letreros

**Rocky y Ariana: **no, por que?

Kowalski: ok?, creo que me arrepentiré de esto

_Luego rocky, kowalski y Ariana siguen su camino hasta llegar a otro letrero que decía: territorio tejón _

Kowalski: ok?, esto es territorio tejón, los tejones no son confiables, vámonos a casa

**Rocky: **ALTO HAY, gallina kowalski

**Ariana: **NOP, todavía hay mucho camino adelante

**Rocky: **seguiremos adelante, por Ariana

Kowalski: si la quieres tanto, entonces te la regalo

**Rocky: **lo siento kowalski, pero es tu problema no el mío

Kowalski: yo ni la quiero cercas

**Ariana: **YA BASTA, LOS DOS, pierdo la concentración

**Rocky: **cual concentración?, bien sigamos

Kowalski: se que are lo que dije hace rato

_En eso rocky, kowalski y Ariana siguen su camino hasta llegar a otro letrero que decía: felicidades si no obedecieron al más listo del grupo y gallina, entonces por eso llegaron al final de su vida, feliz muerte_

**Ariana: **que letrero tan largo

Kowalski: ok, ahora si se nos acabo el camino, gracias rocky, por no escucharme

**Rocky:** bien, y que nos va a pasar, saldar un tejón asesino de la nada, UUUY que mello

Kowalski: no debiste decir eso rocky

**Rocky: **por que?, que?, acaso tengo el poder de la ironía?

Kowalski: se podría decir

**Rocky: **GENIAL

_Y entonces apareció un tejón asesino de la nada junto con Casandra_

**Rocky: **_(alegre)_ a miren, ese tejón asesino que acaba de aparecer de la nada tiene a Casandra, y por que me alegro?

Kowalski: pues yo que se, caprichos tuyos

**Rocky: **pues ser

**Casandra: **kowalski, venciste a salvarme, tu amada, por eso te quiero

Kowalski: gracias rocky, por siempre empeorarme las cosas

**Rocky: **de nada, me gusta ayudar

Kowalski: se nota

**Ariana: **BASTA, el tejón asesino que apareció de la anda va a hablar

**Rocky y** kowalski: enserió?, que bien

**Terry: **hola yo soy Terry, protector de este lugar, me gusta que mis victimas conozcan mi identidad ya que de todos modos vana morir

**Casandra:** alguien entiende a este bato loco?, y puedes soltar haces que se me ven partes que solo quiero que vea kowalski

**Terry: **ok?, y me dice bato loco?, no enserio de donde rayos salen estas?

Kowalski: si, a todos nos gustaría saber, no eres el único Terry

_Entonces Terry suelta a Casandra y Casandra se reúne con su equipo _

**Terry: **bien pero me gusta pelearme solo con el líder, de acuerdo si su líder me vence los dejare ir, pero si su líder pierde será el primero en morir y los demás se dejan morir, OK, quien es su líder

_Después kowalski, rocky y Casandra apuntan a Ariana, y Ariana apunta a rocky_

**Terry: **bien rocky y Ariana, quien de ustedes dos es el líder?

**Ariana: **_(Al mismo tiempo que rocky) _el líder es rocky

**Rocky: **_(Al mismo tiempo que Ariana) _la líder es Ariana

_Entonces rocky y Ariana comienzan a discutir _

**Terry: **RAYOS, con ustedes no se puede hacer nada

**Casandra: **BASTA, yo soy la líder

Kowalski: alto, no sabe lo que dice, yo soy el líder

**Casandra: **lo haces por que me quieres?

Kowalski: NO…, lo hago, POR QUE NO QUIRO MORIR

**Terry: **_(confundido) _no puede ser, sigo diciendo lo que dije hace rato

_Luego los 4 pingüinos se comienza a pelear por quien es el líder _

**Terry: **BASTA, CON USTEDES NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA, SABEN QUE, mejor los dejare ir y hagamos como que esto nunca pasó

Kowalski: me parece bien

**Rocky: **TU ERES LA LIDER

**Ariana: **NO TI ERES EL LIDER

**Casandra: **puedo ser la líder?

**Rocky y Ariana: **NO CASANDRA

**Casandra: **_(triste)_ nunca puedo ser la líder

**Rocky y Ariana: **TÚ ERES EL LIDER, NO TÚ

_Después de la nada aparecieron los 3 hermanos de Terry _

**Larry: **fue a propósito

**Harry: **ya sabía que esto no iba a funcionar

**Barry: **ya sabían que nuestros nombres se parecen

**Larry y Harry: **si y sabíamos Barry

**Larry: **tuvimos que ser trillizos, yo quería ser hijo único

**Harry: **por que a nuestra madre nos puso nombre casi iguales

**Barry: **creo que será por que ella no tenia mucha imaginación?

**Terry: **HARRY, LARRY Y BARRY, me hacen quedar mal con mis ex victimas

**Barry: **miren allí esta nuestro hermano mayor

**Harry: **hola hermano mayor

**Larry: **genial, nuestro hermanó mayor, tiene suerte de ser el hermano mayor**, **yo quería ser el hermano mayor

**Terry: **ya basta hermanos, Larry, sabes muy bien que yo no soy mayor a ti, ya que somos cuatrillizos

Kowalski: son cuatrillizos?, genial?, esa no me la esperaba

**Terry: **si, y es algo molesto para mi que digamos

**rocky: **y como sabes que tu eres el hermanó mayor?

**Terry: **por que naci un día antes que ellos, daaaaa… y por eso no me toman como su hermano gemelo, lo cual es ridículo, saben que tan desesperante es eso?, ACASO LO SABEN

**Casandra: **no, fíjate que no

**Terry: **era una pregunta retorica, claro que no saben

**Ariana: **_(llorando) _bueno Terry, pero al menos tu tienes a tus 3 hermanos sanos y a salvo, debes estar feliz por eso, yo tengo que rime _(se va corriendo) _

**Terry: **pero a ella que le pasa?

Kowalski: hay no, tengo que alcanzarla

_Entonces kowalski se va corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Ariana _

Kowalski: Ariana que te pasa?

**Ariana: **es que Terry y sus hermanos me recuerdan a mi y a diana, no puedo soportarlo

Kowalski: o ya veo, y que paso?, lo recuerdas?

**Ariana: **recordarlo?, lo e intentado olvidar en todos estos años, es algo que no se puede olvidar

Kowalski: me podrías contar la historia?

**Ariana: **esta bien kowalski, solo para que sepas y que algo me puedas entender

Kowalski: ok, estoy listo

**Ariana: **bien la historia esta así diana y yo nacimos huérfanas, nunca pude conocer a mis padres por diana y yo de niñas estuvimos en un orfanato, yo era una líder nata mientras que mi hermana había nacido para ser artista era buena cantando, bailando, dibujando y actuando, todo el orfanato estaba orgullosa de mi hermana y yo se podía decir que sentía celos pero me sabia controla, yo sabia que el orfanato no dejaría ir a mi hermana de tal lugar por sus increíbles habilidades, yo quería ser militar y entrenaba duro cada vez que podía en el orfanato mientras que mi hermana estaba tranquila siendo la mejor artista que había visto, al cazo un día estábamos jugando felices en el patio del orfanato yo y mi hermana, pero de repente escuchamos la alarma de la ciudad, estábamos siendo atacada la ciudad por el general z, entonces nuestra pelota con la que estábamos jugando se fue asía unos arbusto y mi hermana rápido fue por la pelota pero yo sabia que era alarma significaba problemas pero algo creo que fue Celos no me dejo decirle, luego los pingüinas a cargo del orfanato me vieron afuera y rápido fueron por mi y me llevaron a una camioneta dónde nos llevaban lejos para evacuarla la ciudad, yo nunca dije que mi hermana estaba entre los arbusto buscando la pelota, antes de partir pude escuchar un fuerte grito de mi hermana que estaba entre los arbustos, yo quedé asustada y luego de eso día no volví a ver a mi hermana, si tan solo hubiera dicho algo, ella seguiría aquí conmigo

Kowalski: bueno, púes no se que decir

**Ariana: **_(llorando)_ nunca sabes que tan importante es algo o alguien, hasta que lo pierdes, para siempre

Kowalski: bueno, es, es, es cierto, pero Ariana no te quedes en el pasado, mejor vive el presente y mira asía el futuro

**Ariana: **_(llorando)_ pero es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Kowalski: bueno, tienes razón, pero culparte no resolverá nada, o señalemos culpables por que nadie tiene la culpa

**Ariana: **_(llorando) _CALLATE KOWALSKI, no me estas ayudando, no se para que te deje la historia

Kowalski: contrólate Ariana, y se que te debe doler o que paso pero

**Ariana: **_(triste)_no sabes cuanto, en todos esto años e intentado borrar eso sin poder logarlo, trato de ser el mejor líder posible, ya que no me gustaría otra perdida, no lo soporto, soy el ultimo miembro que queda de mi familia

_Luego llega rocky con noticias _

Kowalski: que paso rocky

**Rocky: **tengo noticias, ya tenemos dónde quedarnos

Kowalski: así?, dónde?

**Rocky: **con los tejones, les sobre espacio

Kowalski: asi?, y como lo consiguieron

**Rocky: **Casandra los convenció

Kowalski: a si?, pues no lo dudo

**Rocky: **que bien los estamos esperando

Koalski: perfecto, escuchaste eso Ariana

**Ariana: **(molesta) si, escuche a rocky

**Rocky: **y a ella que le pasa

Kowalski: pues no se

**En el edificio principal de tierras negras **

_El general z estaba viendo la futura ciudad junto con una pingüina_

**General z: **todo marcha según el plan, pronto surgirá mi futura ciudad

**Kassandra: **con que mi querida hermana menor Casandra esta en tierras negras AAAA…, esto se pondrá bueno

**General z: **tranquila kassandra, pronto tu hermana pagara por su traición

**Kassandra: **es espero general z _(risa malvada) _

_**Continuara…. **_


	11. Chapter 11 el escondite de los tejones

**_hola de nuevo, XD, pues bien ahora por fin aparecerá mi primer personaje que invente, que es lemmy el tejón, X3, como siempre espero que lo disfruten y que dejen comentarios positivos, XD. _  
><strong>

**_ATENCIÓN_****_: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN _**

* * *

><p><strong>En el escondite de los tejones <strong>

_Llegan a tal lugar Ariana, kowalski, rocky, Casandra, Terry ,Harry, barry y Larry, y todos los tejones se le quedan viendo_

Kowalski: ok?, me siento como un bicho raro

**Rocky: **wow…, muchos tejones en un solo lugar, que genial

**Terry: **bien, prepárense para conocer tejones

**Candy: **hola soy candy

Kowalski: candy?

**Candy: **si candy, que tiene mi nombre?

Kowalski: nada

**Cindy: **y yo soy cindy

**Casandra:** cindy

**Cindy: **si, que tiene mi nombre?

**Casandra: **nada

**Lincy: **hola yo soy lincy

**Rocky: **lincy?

**Lincy: **si?, que tieen mi nombre?

**Rocky: **nada, es solo que quería imitar a los demás

**Becky: **hola yo soy becky

**Stacy: **y yo stacy

**Ariana: **(molesta)genial, gemelas verdad?

**Becky y stacy: **si?, que tiene eso de raro?

**Ariana: **nada, beuno, olviden eso

Kowalsk: QUE TODOS AQUÍ TIENE 5 LETRAS EN EL NOMBRE Y SUS NOMRBES TERMINAN EN YE

**Locky: **YES, Y YO SOY LOCKY

_Después kowalski enloquece por unos segundos _

**Rocky: **entonces te llamas locjky AAA…

**Locky: **si, y tu como te llamas pingüino

**Rocky: **yo me llamo rocky amigo

**Locky y rocky: **OYE, casi tenemos el mismo nombre, ABRASO DE TOCAYOS

_Entonces rocky y locky se dan un abrazo _

**Terry: **si, si, muy bien, pero ya terminen con esto, tengo una agenda muy llena

**Harry: **hola yo soy Harry

**Barry: **hola yo soy barry

**Larry: **y yo soy Larry

**Terry: **sip, u ustedes YA LOS CONOCIAN

**Harry: **es que ya sabes lo que dicen

**Barry: **a donde vayas, has lo que hagan

**Larry: **seee, yo les seguí la corriente para no ser un bicho raro

**Harry y Barry: **verdad

**Terry: **_(molesto)_en esto casos me alegra ser el hermano mayor

Kowalski: bien, y quien es el líder?

**Rocky, Casandra y Ariana: **apostamos que es Terry

Kowalski: yo no lo creo

**Terry: **pues fíjense que no soy el líder

Kowalski: JA, PAGEN PERDEDORES

**Terry: **es el tejón mas genial de pro aquí, lemmy el tejón, y no se por que les repito qué es un tejón

**Rocky, Casandra y Ariana: **RAYOS, como rayos funciona esto

**Rocky: **que no tenía el poder de la ironía?

Kowalski: JA, ya saben lo que sentí cuando me equivoque la otra vez

**Rocky, Casandra y Ariana: **hay kowalski, tu siempre tan así

Kowalski: verdad que si, y donde esta el tal lemmy

**Lemmy: **ACA ARRIBA

_Luego todo el mundo ve que lemmy estaba sentado en su silla especial_

**Terry: **así, siempre esta sentado en su silla especial

**Lemmy: **Terry, no me dijiste que traerías amigos

**Terry: **nunca preguntaste

**Lemmy: **y que los tare hasta acá, pingüinos viajeros

**Rocky: **pues no se, Ariana por que estamos aquí?

**Ariana: **para acabar con la tiranía del general z

**Lemmy: **bien, pero por que piensan que se pueden quedar aquí

**Rocky: **pues Terry nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos

**Lemmy: **no me digas Terry, Casandra te convención verdad

**Terry: **pues Casandra es muy hermosa y eso que soy un tejón, solo un tonto la rechazaría

**Rocky: **y aquí tenemos al tonto ganador

_Entonces kowalski le cierra la boca a rocky y pone una sonrisa, luego rocky se suelta_

**Rocky: **oye kowalski, ten amas cuidado la próxima vez, y no hablaba de ti espera creo que si hablada d ti, o sabes que, ya se me olvido

Kowalski: ignoren a rocky, esta loquito

**Terry: **pingüino, la mayoría aquí están locos

Kowalski}: si, ya me di cuenta

**Casandra: **un momento, como sabes mi nombre y también lo que le sucedió a Terry

**Lemmy: **no tengo explicación, solo lo se

**casandra: **si…,muy chistosito

kowalski: el general z esta aquí verdad lemmy

**lemmy: **pues si, y que esperabas, que estaría en san Lucas?

Kowalski: puede ser, pero si tienen muchos aquí

**Rocky:** y también muchas armas, que por cierto, SON MUY GENIALES

Kowalski: por que no sean rebelado al general z

**Lemmy: **por que te estabas esperando a ti

Kowalski: a mi?

**Lemmy: **a ti no, a Terry el iba a traer las pizzas, no podemos rebelarnos con el estomago vacio sabes

**Rocky: **que genial, me puedo quedar con algunas de sus armas

**Candy: **claro, por supuesto

**Cindy: **QUE NO, son nuestra armas

**Lindy: **no tuyas, así que no te las puedes llevar

**Becky: **o prepárate para las consecuencias

**Stacy: **que por cierto son muy malas

**Rocky: **que siempre hablan así?

**Todas las anteriores: **SI

**Rocky: **como lo hacen?

**Todas las anteriores:** es nuestro pequeño secreto

**Rocky: **que genial

Kowalski: entonces lemmy nos ayudara a detener la tiranía del general z

**Lemmy: **bueno, tal vez si, tal vez no, quien sabe

Kowalski: bien, que quieres

**Lemmy: **una simple pelea, que me dices

Kowalski: perfecto, nadie aquí es pacifista

**Lemmy: **pero no con cualquiera de ustedes

**Casandra: **quien será el afortunado ganado o desafortunado ganador, me da igual

**Lemmy: **pues su líder Ariana

**Ariana: **no debes estar mal, el líder aquí es rocky

**Rocky: **que yo que?, sigues con esto

**Lemmy: **mira Ariana, yo se de un líder cuando lo veo, y rocky no es un líder

**Ariana: **y como rayos ases eso?, enséñame tu truco o como le haces?

**Lemmy: **bien, peleare con Ariana, si ganan los ayudamos a vencer al general z, si yo gano entonces los 4 se van, esta bien, de acuerdo

**Ariana: **digan que no, digan que no, digan que no

Kowalski: me parece bien

**Rocky: **_(comiendo palomitas)_ ya estas, totalmente de acuerdo

**Casandra: **YA QUE COMIENCE LA PELEA

**En el salón de peleas **

_Ariana y lemmy se estaban preparando par luchar_

**Ariana: **como rayos me metí es esto

**Lemmy: **bien, los dejare escogeré que tipo de combaten quieren, pelea o un combate con palos de madera?

**Ariana: **palos de madera, palos de madera, palos de madera

**Rocky: **(comiendo palomitas) ya no la hagan de emoción, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA

**Casandra: **nunca había visto a pelear a Casandra con un tejón, así que PELEA, PELEA, PELEA

Kowalski: arriana esta en desventaja en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, dirá que tendía mejor oportunidad en un combates con palos de madera, además de que lemmy se vería muy mal golpeado Ariana, pero sobre todo, de donde rayos saco rocky esas palomitas

_Después rocky y Casandra se quedan viendo a kowalski y luego lo empujan_ _con un aventón en su estomago _

**Rocky y Casandra: **PELEA, PELEA, PELEA

**Lemmy: **el demente de kowalski tiene razón, será un combate con palos de madera muy duros

**Rocky y Casandra: **UUUUUU….., LEMMY QUIERE GOLPEAR A ARIANA

**Lemmy: **no es eso, es por otras cosas que no les puedo decir, bien entonces que dices Ariana comenzamos ya?

**Ariana: **no lo se, se siente como si todo dependiera de mi

Kowalski: POR QUE TODO DEPENDE DE TI

**Ariana: **gracias kowalski, no me estas ayudando

Kowalski: de nada hay me avisas cuando ocupes ayuda

**En el edificio principal de tierras negras**

_Llegan la pandilla de james y Ernesto a tal lugar_

**General z: **Ernesto, pandilla de james, que me cuentan

**Ernesto: **todo bien, los 4 pingüinos ya cayeron en la trampa, entraron en el territorio de los tejones

**General z: **genial, y dónde esta james saben que odio esperar

**Michael: **general z, señor, el jefe esta, el, pues, este

**Eric: **murió desangrado

**Jack: **todos lamentamos su pérdida

**General z: **que lastima, pero de todos modos no era importante, seguiremos con el plan de acuerdo

_Luego aparece kassandra con el cuerpo muerto de james y con un pingüino atado de las aletas,_ y luego el general z ve el cuerpo muerto de james

**General z: **si, james esta muerto, me revira para mis confidenciales experimentos

**Kassandra: **mire general z, una victima más para su poder

**General z: **perfecto kassandra, tú nunca me decepcionas

**Kassandra: **lo se, y no planeo fallarle

**Pingüino: **que me, que me va a hacer

**General z: **robar tu alma

**Pingüino: **que, no por favor, déjeme ir

_Entonces el general z pone al frente de aquel pingüino el medallón que tenia en su cuello y después el pingüino comienza a gritar saliendo de su cuerpo una cosa blanca que se introducía en el medallón del general z, en eso el cuerpo sin vida de aquel pingüino cae al suelo _

**General z: **sorprendente, pronto seré el ser mas poderoso de la tierra

_Luego el general z aplasta con el pie el cuerpo de aquel pingüino que el quito su alma _

**Jack: **que feo

**Michael: **eso me da miedo

**Ernesto: **lo bueno que el general z nunca nos aria eso

**Eric: **o por lo menos a mi no

**General z: **kassandra llévate a estos dos cadáveres abajo con los demás, para los experimentos secretos

**Kassandra: **como ordene general z

**General z: **muy pronto nada me podrá detener, ni siquiera esos tontos pingüinos que intenten detenerme _(risa malvada) _

**En el salón de peleas **

_Entonces Ariana y lemmy estaban ya listos para luchar _

**Lemmy: **debo decirte que no voy a tener piedad contigo

**Ariana: **esta bien, yo tampoco

_Entonces Ariana y lemmy comenzaron una pelea con palos de maderas, Ariana comenzó tratando de golpear a lemmy con su palo pero lemmy rápidamente se defiende esquivando con su palo los golpes con el palo de Ariana, entonces lemmy increíblemente logra detener el palo de Ariana con su pata luego se da una vuelta quitándole el palo de Ariana y golpeando a Ariana con su palo de madera, dejando a Ariana en el suelo _

**Lemmy: **lista para rendirte

**Ariana: **JAMAS

**Lemmy: **ok, toma tu palo

_Ariana se levanta y después lemmy le da su palo e inician nuevamente, y después de una serie de golpeas y esquivadas, Ariana logra confundir a lemmy y golpearlo, haciendo que lemmy cayera al suelo _

**Casandra: **WOW… que emocionante

**Rocky: **_(comiendo palomitas)_hubiera estado mejor aun pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

Kowalski: y tu sigues comiendo palomitas

**Ariana: **JA, parece que el tal lemmy no es invencible después de todo

**Lemmy: **bueno, no me esperaba esto, pero bueno esto no acaba hasta que acaba

**Ariana: **bien dicho

**Terry: **VAMOS LEMMY, ARIANA NO PUEDE GANAR

**Lemmy: **descuida Terry, no esta en mis planes que Ariana gane

**Ariana: **UUU... Que medio, YA COMENCEMOS DE NUEVO, menos platica y mas acción

**Lemmy: **meparece bien Ariana, que gane el mejor, BIEN COMENCEMOS

**Ariana y lemmy: **HASTA EL FINAL

_Entonces Ariana y lemmy nuevamente comienzan a pelear con sus palos de madera _

_**Continuara…. **_


	12. Chapter 12 recuerdos del pasado

**_que tal, lo de siempre, XD, y que la sigan pasando bien con mis fanfics, X3, en fin, dejen comentarios positivos y esperen mis próximos fanfics_**

**_ATENCIÓN_****_: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN _**

* * *

><p><strong>En el salón de peleas de los tejones <strong>

_Lemmy y Ariana comienzan nuevamente su pelea, y anquen Ariana dio su mayor esfuerzo no pudo hacer nada contralemmy que era superior a ella, entonces Ariana que estaba muy cansaba y adolorida por tantos golpes en su cuerpo, cae al suelo dando por terminado el combate _

**Ariana: **basta, tú ganas

**Terry: **nunca dude de ti lemmy

**Lemmy: **claro Terry, no iba a permitirme vencer

**Ariana: **creo que tendremos que irnos

**Rocky: **RAYOS, olvide lo que significaba si perdíamos el combate

Kowalski: entonces nos tenemos que ir?

**Casandra: **NO, POR FAVOR, ME GUSTA ESTE LUGAR

**Terry: **lo siento, pero hicimos un trato, y ustedes perdieron

**Lemmy: **basta Terry, déjalos en paz

**Terry: **QUE?, pero lemmy

**Lemmy: **los ayudaremos a vencer al general z

**Terry: **QUE?, pero y el trato, que no significa nada

**Lemmy: **los ayudare por mi cuenta, ellos necesitan mi ayuda

**Terry: **bien, pero solo pro que usted lo dice

Kowalski: pero Ariana perdió, como es que usted

**Lemmy: **debo decir que Ariana es una valiente guerrera, me enfrento a mía un sabiendo que era muy superior a ella, eso tiene mucho que decir

**Ariana: **bueno, pues gracias lemmy

**Lemmy: **pues bien, ya es hora de comer algo

**Rocky: **que bien tengo hambre

**Terry: **bien, creo que es hora de que el chef Terry prepare comida

**Casandra: **te puedo ayudar Terry?, por favor

**Terry:** sabes cocinar?

**Casandra: **bueno se, mover el pollo y también tocar lo huevos

**Terry: **ok?, creo que si necesito ayuda, pero con esta loca

Kowalski: te entiendo hermano

**En el comedor de los tejones **

_Todos estaban en la mesa esperando su comida, de repente Terry comienza a llevarles la comida, pero a kowalski le da su plato Casandra después kowalski vio que lo demás platos estaban súper deliciosos y su plato daba asco _

Kowalski: AA… Terry hay un problema con mi plato

**Terry: **cual, no pienso poner mis delicadas manos en eso

Kowalski: este plato es un asco

**Terry: **seeee… tu plato te lo hiso Casandra

Kowalski: Casandra?, tenia que ser

**Casandra: **hola kowalski, te hice este plato solo para ti

Kowalski: QUE ME QUIERES MATAR

**Rocky: **que?, Casandra todavía no lo consigue

Kowalski: ja,ja,ja,ja muy graciosito

**Casandra: **que pasa kowalski, no te gusta

Kowalski: no, no es eso, es solo que no quiero enfermarme

**Casandra: **_(Triste)_no kowalski, no tienes que fingir, si no te gusta solo dime

Kowalski: ok?, no me gusta

_Después Casandra se fue llorando del lugar_

Kowalski: fue algo que dije?

**Lemmy: **es mi imaginación, o a ella que le pasa?

**Rocky:** hay kowalski, acabas de romper el frágil corazón de Casandra

Kowalski: Casandra tiene frágil el corazón?

**Rocky: **no sabes cuento, y si quieres que se recuperé te tienes que comer tu plato de no se que, que a cualquiera con solo verlo aria vomitar

Kowalski: entonces prefiero lanzarme desde el Everest sin paracaídas

**Rocky: **vamos kowalski, que refieres ver a Casandra triste o una posible diarrea

Kowalski: la respuesta es obvia no

**Ariana: **chicas, una ayudita

**Candy: **KOWALSKI, TE VAS A COMER ESE PLATO

**Cindy: **DE NO SE QUE, PERO QUE A MI ME ARIA VOMITAR

**Lincy: **POR QUE NO QUEREMOS VER A CASANDRA LLORAR

**Becky: **Y SI NO TE COMES ESE PLATO TAN ASQUEROSO QUE HACE VOMITAR

**Stacy: **NOSOTRAS TE VAMOS A GOLPAR HASTA QUE CASANDRA MEJORE

**Rocky:** así te va a ir kowalski sin no les haces casos,

Kowalski: rockytú también

**Rocky:** así es kowalski, y rayos, no me salió como quería, como le hacen?

**Todas las anteriores: **YA TE DIJIMOS QUE ES NUESTROS SECRETO

**Rocky: **ta bueno, ya las dejare en paz en eso, PRO FAVOR DIGANME, ASE LO QUE ME PIDAN

**Todas las anteriores: **POR ULTIMA VEZ, NO ROCKY

**Harry: **OYE ROCKY, si tanto quieres saber el secreto

**Barry: **quizás nosotros podemos ayudar, uno nunca se sabe

**Larry: **que podría pasar, y que dices rock

**Terry: **ves rocky es fácil, no es un secreto

**Todas las anteriores:** COMO DE QUE NO, TE VAMOS A GOLPEAR

**Terry: **esta bien, no le diré el secreto a rocky

**Rocky: **hay que mala onda

Kowalski: ok?, bien aquí voy, fue un placer conocerme

_Entonces kowalski se come la comida que e hiso Casandra y luego termino en el baño _

**Afuera del baño de los tejones**

_Arana y rocky estaba esperando afuera del baño a kowalski que tenía una fuerte diarrea que no lo dejaba salir_

**Rocky: **OYE KOWALSKI, YA ESTAS MEJOR

Kowalski: _(Adentro del daño)_ PUESTU QUE CREES

**Rocky: **OK, tomare eso como un no

**Ariana:** podre kowalski, me siento culpable

**Rocky: **por que fue tu culpa

**Ariana: **gracias rocky, me haces sentir mejor

**Rocky:** de nada Ariana, me alera ayudar

**Ariana: **al parecer tú no conoces el sarcasmo verdad

**Rocky: **pues no, que es eso

Kowalski: _(Adentro del daño)_OYE ROCKY, ME PUEDES HACER UN FAVOR

**Rocky:** CLARO LO QUE ORDENES KOWALSKI

Kowalski: _(Adentro del daño)_PUEDES HACER QUE CASANDRA NO ME MOLESTE, POR FAVOR, ME SIENTO MUY MAL

**Ariana:** podre, pero valió la pena

**Rocky: **CLARO KOWALSKI, NO TE PREOCUPES

_Luego rocky toma un palo y golpea el tuvo de ventilación y después cae Casandra al suelo_

**Ariana: **pero que?, como sabían tu y kowalski que Casandra…

**Rocky: **QUE?, lemmy nos enseño

**Ariana: **OOO…, eso tiene mucho sentido

**Casandra: **RAYOS, casi lo lograba, gracias rocky

**Rocky: **de nada Casandra, me gusta ayudar

**Casandra: **no conoces el sarcasmo verdad rocky

**Rocky: **no, por que todo el mundo le gusta utilizar el tal sarcasmo

**Ariana: **pues no se, eso s es un verdadero misterio

**Rocky: **verdad que si Ariana, y Casandra por que estas vestida como ninja

**Casandra: **ninja?, creía que era ropa de espía

**Ariana: **tienes una katana en la espalda

**Casandra:**katana?, creí que era un siempre espada o sable, lo que sea

**Rocky: **para que querías una espada Casandra

**Casandra: **pues no se, por si las moscas

**Ariana: **y por que querías llegar al baño a lo misión imposible?

**Casandra: **es que quería jugar a que era una espía, miren hasta tenia de ambiente la canción de misión imposible

**Ariana:** claro, si Casandra te vamos a creer

**Rocky: **Ariana, eso fue sarcasmo verdad

**Ariana: **seeee…, todavía n puedo creer que no conozcas el sarcasmo rocky

**Rocky: **yo tampoco

Kowalski: _(Adentro del daño)_ por fin termine, me siento mejor

**Rocky: **me alegra amigo

**Ariana: **ya no me siento culpable

_En eso kowalski sale del baño y después ve a Casandra y nuevamente kowalski se vuelve a encerrar en el baño_

Kowalski: _(Adentro del daño)_ HAY ME AVISAN CUENDO SE VAYA CASANDRA

**Rocky: **ok kowalski, aquí te avisamos

**Ariana: **hay no, volvió la culpa

**Casandra: **y a donde se fue kowalski'

**Rocky: **no se, pero no esta en el baño

_Ariana se golpea la frente_

**Rocky: **que?, no dije que kowalski se ocultaba en el baño

**Casandra: **ok?, entonces no buscare en el baño

**Rocky: **suerte con eso Casandra

**Afuera del escondite de los tejones**

_Kowalski y Ariana fueron a dar un pareo afuera del escondite de los tejones_

Kowalski: AAAAA… se siente bien estar sin Casandra

**Ariana: **si, pero aun no se por que este lugar se parece tan familiar

Kowalski: espero que eso no sea de preocupación

**Ariana: **no creo kowalski, espera esa casa me parece que ya la conozco

Kowalski: imposible, tu dices que nunca estuviste en tierras negras

**Ariana: **y es cierto, pero no se por que este lugar es muy conocido, es como si ya hubiera esta aquí

Kowalski: pes vamos investigar, te parece

**Ariana: **me parece bien, vamos a investigar

_En eso kowalski y Ariana se van a la casa que Ariana le parecía tan conocida, después kowalski y Ariana entran en la puerta de tal casa_

**En la casa abandonada **

_Kowalski y Ariana comenzaron a ver la casa que si estaba deshabitada, y unas partes de la casa estaban destruidas_

**Ariana: **aun no entiendo por que este lugar es tan familiar y conocido

Kowalski: espero que este ben Ariana

**Ariana: **si kowalski estoy bien, no me asa nada

Kowalski: me alegra escuchar eso Ariana, Ariana?, segura que estas bien, ARIANA?, QUE TE PASA

_Entonces kowalski se da cuenta que Ariana estaba paralizada en medio de la habitación, kowalski estaba muy preocupado por el estado de Ariana, pero el estaba de Ariana se debía a que ella por fin había descubierto por que este lugar le parecía tan familiar y conocido, ella junto con su hermana habían nacido en esta casa con sus padre y su hermano mayor, pero también recuerdo por que estaba la casa en este estado, su casa había sido atacada por el general z, luego vio como el general z mataba a sus padre y luego les robada sus almas con el medallón que tenia en cuello, Ariana estaba muy asustada por los terribles recuerdos que llegaban a s mente y por ultimo recordó como eran salvadas ella y su hermana por su hermano mayor,en eso Ariana recupera la conciencia y regresa escuchando los gritos de kowalski que estaba muy preocupado _

Kowalski: ARIANA?, estas mejor?, que te paso?

**Ariana: **el general z mato a mis padres

Kowalski: qué?, recordaste algo', que recordaste?

**Ariana: **yo naci aquí en tierras negras en esta misma casajunto con mi hermana, pare los primeros años de mi vida aquí, y no pude conocer a mis padre y ni tampoco a mi hermano mayor perdido

Kowalski: tienes un hermano mayor?

**Ariana: **no lo conozco, ni siquiera se si sigue vivo, tal parece que si soy el ultimo miembro que queda de mi familia

Kowalski: ese general z es muy malo verdad

**Ariana: **no sabes cuanto no solo mata, también se roba el alma de su victima

Kowalski: que?, pero como?, no entiendo

**Ariana: **el general z tiene como una especie de medallón en el cuello, con eso le roba el alma a su victima, pero no se por que

Kowalski: segura, te ves muy alterada

**Ariana: **estoy 100% segura, de hemos detener al general z a cualquier costo

Kowalski: entonces debemos avisarles a los demás

**Ariana: **y de inmediato, quien sabe que cosas este tramando ahora el general z

Kowalski: un momento me recuerdas como es que recuerdas este lugar, no se supone que eres una bebe en ese entonces?

**Ariana: **es que no se, solo recuerdo, ya kowalski, tenemos que avisarle a los demás, YA

Kowalski: OK, solo preguntaba, bien, CON LOS TEJONES

_Entonces Ariana y kowalski se van corriendo del lugar, pero son vistos por perros que los empiezan a perseguir, en eso kowalski y ariana comienzan a correr por sus vidas _

**Ariana: **HAY NO PERROS

Kowalski: QUE TIENEN LOS PERROS?

**Ariana: **LOS PERROS ESTAN CON LOS HUMANOS, DEBEMOS ESCAPAR

Kowalski: ESTA BIEN, PERO DEBEMOS REGRESAR A LA CASA, EL ESCODITE DE LOS TEJONES ESTA ALGO LEJOS DE AQUÍ Y ESOS PERROS CREEN RAPIDO

**Ariana: **DE ACURDO KOWALSKI, DE REGREO A MI EX CASA

**En los pisos inferiores del edifico principal de tierras negras**

_El general z y kassandra estaban viendo los experimentos secretos _

**General z: **mira kassandra, esto son los experimentos secretos en los que estoy trabajando

**Kassandra: **órale, y que significa las iníciales EADLM

**General z: **_(serio)_ el amanecer de los muertos

**Kassandra: **zombies AAA… me guta

**General z: **así es kassandra, muy pronto tendré un ejercito de muertos viviente y nadie podrá detenerme, que el proyecto: EADLM COMIENCE

_Luego el general z y kassandra hace su típica risa malvada _

_**Continuara…..**_


	13. Chapter 13 proyecto: EADLM

_**O RAYOS, esta historia esta cada vez mejor, XD, o al menos eso creo yo, de acuerdo esta historia ya esta próxima a terminar y espero que les este gustando, XP, y por ultimo dejen comentarios positivos, soy 123PomRodriguezAccion, hasta la próxima, XD **_

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En nuestra dimensión <strong>_

**En un edificio de la ciudad de nueva york **

_Se encontraba el kowalski de la otra dimensión planeado algo _

_**Kowalski: **_perfecto, pronto mi cometido se cumplirá, y ESTA DIMENSION SERA MIRA

_Entonces aparece el otro kowalski_

_Kowalski: _tú nunca te rindes cierto

_**Kowalski: **_TU, como es que siempre me molestas

_Kowalski: _pero si no solo soy yo, traje a unos amiguitos

Skipper: así es kowalski

Julien: y yo, no se olviden de mi, el rey julien

_**Kowalski: **_genial, esto va a hacer divertido

Skipper: no para ti amigo, bien julien y kowalski llego la hora, MORFORIS

Kowalski: PODER AZUL

Julien: PODER ROSA, DIGO VERDE

Skipper: PODER ROJO

_Después skipper, kowalski y julien se trasforman _

_**Kowalski: **_que lindo, una fiesta de pijamas, lastima que tendré que destruirlos

_Kowalski: _tú eras el eliminado

Skipper: podemos saltarnos las amenas y paras a la acción

Julien: si, usar esta cosa me hace sentir raro

_**Kowalski y **__kowalski: _ok, por que no

_Luego el kowalski malo se multiplica con su súper traje robot _

_**Kowalski: **_3 contra uno no era justo, así que iguale el marcador

Skipper: QUE, ahora también se multiplica

_Kowalski: _esa no me la esperaba

Julien: yo tampoco, pero por que son 4

Skipper: no es justo ahora para nosotros, ustedes son 4

_**Los 4 Kowalski: **_pues no nos importa

Skipper: pero aun no se rinda, aun podemos contra el

Julien: pues yo no se monja

_**Kowalski y **__kowalski: _a ver a que horas comenzamos

Skipper: esta bien, ya comencemos

Julien: ok, el rey ordena que comencemos, hay se me salió lo siento

_Entonces skipper se golpe la frente con la aleta y después inician el combate, y gracias a los súper trajes de kowalski, kwoalski, julien y skipper destruyeron con algo de esfuerzos los clones del kowalski malo _

_**Kowalski: **_lo siento por no quedarme, pero tengo que volar

Skipper: ESTA ESCAPANDO

_Kowalski:_ ATRAPENLO

Julien: oigan, creo que si me queda el verde, aunque el rosa o estaría mal

Skipper: JULEIN, KOWALSKI ESTA ESCAPANDO

Julien: esta bien. Pero no me griten

_Luego skipper, kowalski y julien intentan atrapar al kowalski malo pero se les escapa _

_**En la otra dimensión **_

**En la oficina del pingüino alfa**

_Kowalski se encontraba sentado en la oficina del pingüino alfa esperando a que se desocupara, pero finalmente su espera término_

**Pingüino alfa: **lo siento Kowalski, perdón por la tardanza amigo, e estado ocupado últimamente

**Kowalski: **no hay problema pingüino alfa, y como que Hugo no se va a salvar?

**Pingüino alfa: **lo siento Kowalski, Hugo esta muy mal, y además hay otro pingüino que ocupan esa ayuda, no tengo elección

**Kowalski: **AAA…, con que es eso verdad?, solo piensan en ustedes

**Pingüino alfa: **no lo tomas a mal Kowalski, Hugo nos serviría mejor muerto que vivo, así de simple

**Kowalski: **olvidas que Hugo es mi mejor amigo, nunca lo abandonaría

**Pingüino alfa:** si, como olvidarlo, deberías tranquilizarte Kowalski, te puedes meter en serios problemas

**Kowalski: **bien pero antes, me puedo llevar a Hugo a mi laboratorio, ocupo un cadáver muy fresco para un experimento, me siento incomodo de que sea Hugo pero la ciencia así lo demanda

**Pingüino alfa: **estas seguro kowlaski, bien si la ciencia asi lo demanda, pues que así sea, tienes todo mi apoyo kowlaksi

**Kowalski: **cuento con eso pingüino alfa

**Pingüino alfa: **y una ultima cosa Kowalski, espero que entiendas la situación, por favor espero que no haiga mal entendidos

**Kowalski: **_(serio) _tranquilo pingüino alfa, lo entiendo perfectamente

_Entonces Kowalski sale de la oficina del pingüino alfa_

**En la casa deshabitada**

_Kowalski y Ariana se habían refugiado en esa casa para que los perros no los atacaran, pero aun bien escondidos los perros los seguían buscando, pero después de mucha búsqueda de repente los perros se fueron, Kowalski y Ariana entonces aliviados de que se fueran los perros, salieron de su escondite pero en realidad era una trampa, los perros volvieron de nuevo y los sorprendieron, en eso Ariana golpea a un perro al abrir una puerta y después Ariana entra a ese cuarto donde encuentra una vieja espada que utiliza Ariana para defenderse de la perros le llegaban, Kowalski intentaba escapar subiendo las escaleras pero los perros lo habían acorralado, Kowalski pensó que no podría salir de esta pero hay fue dónde apareció lemmy del techo clavando su sable de luz en el estomago del perro, después un perro le salta hacia la espalda de lemmy, pero lemmy rápidamente se voltea cortando a la mitad al perro con su sable de luz, y finalmente un ultimo perro intenta atacar a lemmy pero lemmy en un solo movimiento decapita a tal perro_

Kowalski: lemmy, llegaste, como sabias que estábamos aquí

**Lemmy: **no hay tiempo para explicaciones, rápido encuentra a Ariana, se nos agota el tiempo

Kowalski: pero están llegando mas perros, no podremos con todos

**Lemmy: **quien dice que ustedes se quedaran aquí

Kowalski: que?, de que estas hablando lemmy

**Lemmy: **apúrate Kowalski, se no acaba el tiempo y rápido

Kowalski: tiempo?, de que?, que pasa lemmy

**Lemmy: **si queremos salvar al mundo de la destrucción, NO TE QUEDES PARADO KOWALKSI, YA NO NOS QUEDA TIEMPO

Kowalski: esta bien lemmy, espero volver a verte

**Lemmy: **toma un sable de luz, llévate a Ariana y reúnete con los otros, SE NOS CABAO EL TIEMPO

_En eso Kowalski toma un sable de luz que tenia lemmy y luego se va por Ariana, mientras lemmy se quedaba luchando en esa casa distrayendo a los perros, después Kowalski y Ariana llegan al escondite de los tejones _

**En los pisos inferiores del edificio principal de tierras negras**

_Se encontraba el general z y kassandra observando los últimos segundo de su experimento secreto, los 2 miraban como el proyecto secreto finalmente termino, ambos vieron como el cuerpo sin vida de james se levantaba de la cama como un muerto viviente, era un atentico zombie_

**Kassandra: **genial, después de años de trabajo finalmente se a completado general, un autentico zombie

**General x: **si, pero tenemos rebeldes a la afueras de tierras negras

**Kassandra: **si, mi hermanita y sus tontos amigos

**General z: **tenemos que adelantar los planes

**Kassandra: **que a dicho?, pero si los zombies todavía son muy peligrosos, incluso para nosotros

**General z: **si pero esos tontos me vuelven loco, tenemos que erradicarlos lo antes posible, ya veras kassandra todo va a salir muy bien

**Kassandra: **estas seguro, los zombies son impredecibles, además de que aun falta completar el proyecto, que no piensa seguir el plan original

**General z: **momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, kassandra tiempo es lo que no tenemos, si queremos ganar esta guerra debemos atacar primero que el enemigo

**Kassandra: **entonces que así sea, mi pequeña hermana y sus amiguitos hoy caerán

**General z: **el proyecto: AEDLM a terminado, y nuestro nuevo imperio A LLEGADO

_Entonces el general z toma un pistola y le da en la cabeza a james rematándolo, y después el general z y kassandra se retiran del lugar dando la orden de soltar a los zombies_

**En el escondite de los tejones **

_Todos excepto lemmy estaban reunidos _

**Terry: **bien amigos, la hora a llegado si queremos acabar con la tiranía del general z debes actuar ahora, y ahora seguiré con mi largo y aburrido discurso inútil y que sé que nadie va a escuchar, pero de todos modos lo diré

**Rocky: **oye Ariana, tengo algo que decirte

**Ariana: **quecosas rocky

**Rocky: **tú eres de nuevo la líder, ya no quiero ser el líder, es muy difícil para mí y tu serias mejor líder que yo, y perdón por lo que dije en el desierto, y tenias razón ser líder es muy difícil y complicado

**Ariana: **ok, rocky te perdono, y cuando esto termine correrás hasta que te sangres tus pies

**Rocky: **lo estaré esperando con ansias capitana

**Casandra: **oye Kowalski, antes de nuestra posible muerte, tengo algo que decirte

Kowalski: así si?, pues yo no quiero saber

**Casandra: **tienes una araña venenosa en el cuerpo

Kowalski: QUE?, DONDE?, YO NO VEO NADA, AUXILIO…

**Terry: **bien, sin mas que decirles no tengan temor, si no los matan los mato yo entendieron, rápido, yo, Ariana, Kowalski y Casandra vamos a tomar un sable de luz, rocky y los demás tomen el arma que mas justen y a pelear, ES HORA DE LUCHAR, PERO DEPRISA, MUEVANSE, MUEVANSE

_Entonces Terry, Ariana Kowalski y Casandra toman un sable de luz y rocky y los demás toman un arma y después salen para afuera _

**En el campo de batalla **

_Luego los pingüinos y tejones vieron que un ejército de zombies se aproximaba a su posición _

**Candy: **que emoción, lucharemos contra un ejercito de muertos vivientes

**Cindy: **a mi me gusta decirles zombies, es mas corto

**Lincy: **bien, pero apunten en la cabeza, hay es el mejor lugar para matarlos

**Becky: **o rematarlos después de todos son muertos vivientes, o que?

**Stacy: **ya dejemos de hablar y vamos a matar zombies

**Harry: **si, zombies, mi muertos vivientes favoritos

**Barry: **aunque me gustaría saber de dónde rayos salieron

**Larry: **pues no me miren a mi, yo no se, pero lo que si se, es que de todos modos vamos a matarlos

**Terry: **UESTDES YA DEJEN DE HABLAR Y PREPARENCE PARA LA BATALLA, QUE LA GUERRA APENAS VA A COMENZR, ARIANA, KOWALKSI, ROCKY Y CASANDRA, ADELANTENCE USTEDES NOSOTROS LUEGO LOS ALCANZAMOS TENEMOS ZOMBIES QUE MATAR

**Ariana: **OK TERRY, bien equipo ya escucharon al tejón, VAMONOS

Kowalski: si, vámonos a detener al general z

**Rocky: **para acabar con su tiranía

**Casandra: **Y SALVAR EL DIA

_Después Ariana, Kowalski, rocky y Casandra se fueron con destino el edificion donde estaba el general z _

**En la casa deshabitada **

_Lemmy seguía luchando con los perros que se le hacer acercaban, pero de repente lemmynoto que los perros pronto se le empezaron a ir _

**Lemmy: **que?, a dónde van esos perros, de seguro pasa algo, pero que eso

_En eso lemmy siente algo por detrás y rápidamente se da la vuelta cortando la mitad de la cabeza de un zombie ambulante _

**Lemmy: **zombie, tenia que ser, pero eso significa que, esto será complicado

_Entonces lemmy sale de la casa y ve al frente que había un ejército de zombies que se le acercaban rápido _

**Lemmy: **bien esto será divertido, veamos que tanto puedo hacer

_Luego lemmy toma tu sable de luz fuertemente y después corre hacia el ejército de zombies que se le estaba acercando, y finalmente lemmy llega dónde estaban los muertos vivientes y de inmediato empieza a rematarlos lo más rápido que puede, y aperar que era muchos zombies, lemmy no estaba nada preocupado,es mas a lemmy le gustaba destrozar a los zombies con su sable de luz _

**En el edificio principal de tierras negras **

_Se encontraba el general z, kassandra, Ernesto, Eric, Jack y Michael viendo al ejército de zombie partir _

**Kassandra: **perfecto, esos zombies detendrán a los rebeldes

**General z: **yo no lo creo, esos zombies solo es distracción

**Jack: **de que esta hablando general z, que tiene en mente

**Michael: **si, todos nos morimos de intriga, que esta pensado hacer

**Eric: **acaso va a hacer algo increíble, algo imparable, que va hacer general

**Ernesto: **solo espero que sea bueno, y no algo que no ayude

**General z: **descuiden, tengo en mente acabar con esos pingüinos conmigo mismo

**Kassandra: **general z se volvió loco

**Jack: **siempre me sorprendes general

**Eric: **AAA…, no quiere que otros hagan su trabajo sucio

**Michael: **eso es ser muy valiente o muy tonto, no entie4ndo eso

**Ernesto: **me agrava su actitud general z

**Kassandra: **solo espero que le vaya bien

**General z: **esos pingüinos no se esperaban lo que vendrá

_Entonces entra una persona con noticias_

**Persona: **SEÑOR, SON ESOS PINGUINOS VIENEN PARA ACA, que quiere que hagan señor

**General z: **_(serio)_perfecto, nada, déjenlos que lleguen después de todos no me gusta este luchar, y esos tontos pingüino JAMAS PODRAN DETENERME _(risa nevada) _

_Luego la persona se retira y el general z sigue riéndose _

_**Continuara… **_


	14. Chapter 14 el ataque de los muertos

_**hola amigos, como verán esta historia esta algo explosiva, XP, pero todo comienzo tiene un fin, así es este es el penultimo episodio de la historia ._., y bueno, disfruten los últimos capítulos de la historia, XD.**_

_** **_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En nuestras dimensión<strong>_

**En central park **

_Skipper, Kowalsk y julien, habían seguido al Kowalski malvado hasta el central park _

Skipper: bien Kowalski malvada, ya ríndete quieres, que esto me está cansando

_**Kowalski: **_JAMAS, nunca me rendiré ante ustedes

_Kowalski: _bueno, al menos lo intentamos

Julien: hay que no harás Kowalski, atacarnos con gatitos

_Entonces el Kowalski malvados estuvo a punto de lanzarles gatitos _

_**Kowalski:**_ no, como creen

Julien: está bien, pero luego no insistas

_**Kowalski: **_prepárense para lo próximo que hare

Skipper: JA, Y AHORA QUE HARAS, traerás a tus amiguitos o que

_**Kowalski: **_mejor que eso skipper

_Después el Kowalski malvado abre un hoyo dimensional de donde emperazon a surguir zombies_

Skipper: O GENIAL, AHORA TAMBIEN PUEDE IMPOCAR ZOMBIES DE LA NADA

_Kowalski: _apoco hay una dimensión con zombies

Julien: wow… zombies, entonces me gustaría ir allá con mi AK 45, QUE?, son genial o que

Skipper: bien muchachos, prepárense para luchar contra un montón de zombies

_Kowalski: _espero poder contra eso

Julien: rayos, porque no traje mi AK 45

Skipper: Qué bueno que aun tengo mi sable de luz

_Kowalski: _que seguramente yo te hice verdad skipper

Skipper: si, claro, como digas kowlaksi

_Kowalski: _así me gusta skipper, bonito y cooperando

Skipper: HEY…, y por cierto cuanto dijiste que tardaba el paralizador para que perdiera efecto

_Kowalski: _no tengo idea, pero digo que en unos días

Skipper: está bien, con eso me hasta

Julien: hola, tenemos un ejército de muertos vivientes que vencer y yo sigo sin mi AK 45

Skipper: así es cierto, bien Kowalski y julien a luchar

_Kowalski: _SI, por fin vamos a matar esos zombies

_**Kowalski: **_hay, ustedes se tardan una eternidad

Julien. Verdad que si, al menos alguien está contigo

_Kowalski: _claro julien

Julien: no necesito tu sarcasmo Kowalski, bien Kowalski dije a Kowalski que tu Kowalski me apoyas, verdad Kowalski

Skipper: cuantos Kowalski dijiste julien

Julien: si, incuso a mi me pareció raro

_Kowalski: _ya dejemos de hablar y a rematar muertos vivientes

Julien: SI, a matar zombie

Skipper: pero no son mandas de mutantes irradiados

_Kowalski: _MIRA SKIPPER, UN HIPPIE ZOMBIE

Skipper: DONDE

_Entonces skipper, kowlaksi y julien por fin se pusieron a matar zombie y en eso el kowalski malo aprovecha para escapar _

_**En la otra dimensión **_

**En la base principal **

_Kowalski se estaba llegando a Hugo del hospital _

**Hugo: **kowalksi?, a donde vamos

**Kowalski: **a salvarte

**Hugo: **que estoy bien mal

**Kowalski: **no es eso, es solo que esos payasos no te quieren salvar

**Hugo: **Kowalski eres doctor?

**Kowalski: **no pero mejor que eso, soy el mejor científico que conoces

**Hugo: **como me piensas salvar la vida?

**Kowalski: **tranquilo Hugo, hare todo lo posible por que te mejores

**Hugo: **gracias Kowalski, eres un gran amigo

**Kowalski: **no sabes cuánto Hugo

**Hugo: **entonces pronto podre seguir en la guerra

**Kowalski: **_(con una sonrisa)_ si Hugo_, (serio) _pero a mi manera

_Después Kowalski se lleva a Hugo a su laboratorio, que por cierto Hugo estaba muy débil debido a su estado en el que estaba _

**En el campo de batalla **

_Todos los tejones que tenían armas estaban disparándoles a los zombies desde una cierta distancia, pero Terry estaba casi entre los zombies cortándolos todo lo que podía a los zombies con su sable de luz, entonces Terry con su sable de luz hace un giro rápido con su sable de luz cortando a la mitad a 5 zombies después Terry corren entre los muertos vivientes en eso cae al frente al suelo cortando con su sable de luz los pies de otros 3 zombies luego vuelve a parase cortando a otros 2 zombies mas y finalmente le atraviesa el estomago a un zombie y después terry levanta su sable de luz cortando así el cuerpo del zombie _

**Lemmy: **presumido

_Entonces Terry se da cuenta de que lemmy había llegado _

**Terry: **lemmy, pensaba que nunca llegarías

**Lemmy: **espero no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta

**Terry: **cómo crees lemmy, dejamos lo mejor para el final

**Lemmy:** eso espero, bien dejemos de hablar y mejor rebanemos zombie

**Terry: **me parece bien lemmy, pues a rebanar zombies se a dicho

_Luego lemmy y Terry se ponen de espaldas y en eso comienzan a descuartizar cualquier zombie que se le acercara, después de un rato lemmy se cansa_

**Lemmy: **oye Terry, mira esto

_Entonces lemmy corre entre los muerto y con su sable de luz atraviesa todos los zombies que podía hasta que ya no encontró zombies a su alcance, después de eso lo zombie comenzaron a caer descuartizados _

**Terry: **y me dices presumido

**Lemmy: **mira quien lo dice

**Terry: **bien, pero aun tenemos muchos zombies que descuartizar

**Lemmy**: concuerdo contigo amigo

_Los dos tejones siguieron cortando todos los zombies que ponían y se les acercaban, los demás tejones seguían matando a los zombies con sus armas, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos los zombies parecían interminables _

**Afuera del edificio principal de tierras negras **

_Los 4 pingüinos habían llegado a tal lugar pero aun estaban decidiendo como entrar _

Kowalski: bien equipo, y como entramos a este enorme e importante edificio

**Rocky: **pues no tengo idea, solo se me ocurre volar la puerta

**Ariana: **claro rocky, solo nos faltaría tocar el timbre y decir, hola somos la elite 15 y venimos A DETENER SUS MALVADOS PLANES

**Casandra: **AAA…. YA ME ARTARON LOS 3

_Después Casandra con su sable de luz hace pedazos la puerta principal, luego los 4 pingüinos entran _

Kowalski: genial entramos

**Casandra: **ven que tan sencillo era

**Ariana: **claro Casandra, solo te falto tocar el timbre y decir, HOLA SOMOS LA ELITE 15 Y VENIA A DETENERLOS POR QUE SON MUY MALOS

**Rocky: **así no era

**Ariana: **PUES ME VALE, de todos modos activaron al alamar

**Rocky y Casandra: **cual alarma

_Entonces suena la alarma_

**Ariana: **era alama

**Rocky y Casandra: **OOOO…., esa alamar, lo sentimos Ariana

Kowalski: pueden disculparse en otra ocasión, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes

_En eso al frente se pusieron una barrera de personas bien armabas_

**Persona: **_(apuntándoles) _bien, pongan sus aletas donde pueda verlas

**Ariana: **bien rcoky has lo tuyo, y los demás aléjense

Kowalski: ok Ariana

Casandra: me parece bien, entonces me alejo

_Después rocky comienza a dispararle a la personas, y las personas también comienzan a dispara pero a rocky, rocky en eso da una voltereta de lado y seguía disparando y finalmente rocky había matado a todas las personas que estaba estorbando el camino _

**Rocky: **bien, no pasa nada malo

**Ariana: **bien elite, AVANCEMOS

Kowalski: escaleras o ascensor

**Casandra: **U, U, U, U ASENSOR, ASCENSOR

_Luego los 4 pingüinos ven que el ascensor no funcionaba_

_Kowalski: _RAYOS EL ASCENSOR NO FUNCIONA, E ES MUY MALO

**Los otros 3 pingüinos: **_(triste) _entonces tomaremos las escaleras

_Entonces los 4 pingüinos continúan su camino se subiendo las escaleras_

**En el campo de batalla **

_Lemmy y Terry seguían luchando contra todo los zombies que se les presentaban incansablemente _

**Lemmy: **OYE TERRY, donde están Ariana, Kowalski, rocky y Casandra

**Terry: **deben estar en la torre del loco Z

**Lemmy: **ESTAN EN EL EDIFICIO PRINCIPAL DEL GENERAL Z

**Terry: **si, que pasa lemmy, problemas o que

**Lemmy: **tengo que acompañarlos, me tengo que ir rápido, Terry no et quedes aquí y yo y los demás tejones sigan matando zombies en el camino, yo tengo que llegar y pronto a ese edificio

**Terry: **está bien lemmy, luego nos vemos, adiós lemmy

**Lemmy: **adiós Terry, sigue así, nos vemos

_Después lemmy se va corriendo _

**En el edificio principal de tierras negras**

_Los 4 pingüinos llegaron a un salón grande donde tenían que cruzar, pero en el otro lado del salón se encontraron con kassandra, Ernesto, Eric, jack y Michael _

**Ariana: **genial, nos encontramos con los traidores

Kowlaksi: Ernesto, porque no me sorprende

**Ernesto: **tengo mi importantes motivos kowslki

Kowalski: así y cuales, el pingüino delta también nos traiciono

**Kassandra: **hola hermanita, te estaba esperando

**Casandra: **_(seriamente enojada)_ kassandra

**Rocky: **mmmm…., y donde está su líder james

**jack:** el jefe esta muerto

**Michael: **gracias al tonto de kowlaksi

**Eric: **por eso vas a pagar caro kowalski

**Ariana: **bien elite, quédense a pelear con estos traidores, yo me voy por el pez gordo

Kowalski: ok Ariana, suerte

**Ariana: **igualmente Kowalski

**Rocky: **bien, que comience la batalla entonces

**Casandra: **jamás pensé que llegaría este día, luchar contra mi propia hermana mayo, pero bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar

**Kassandra: **así es hermanita, y ahora tu también pagaras caso por tu traición

_luego Ariana se fue a buscar al general z, mientras Kowalski, rocky y Casandra luchaban contra los traidores, en eso Ariana llega a su destino, el cuarto donde se encontraba el general z, entonces entra _

**En el campo de batalla **

_Todos los tejones seguían luchando contra los zombies que se les presentaban _

**Terry: **BIEN YA ESCUCHARON A LEMMY, VAMONOS

**Candy: **SI…, DEBEMOS AYUDAR A NUETSROS HERMNOS PINGÜINOS

**Cindy: **también estoy de acue4rdo contigo candy

**Lincy: **bien, pero yo seguiré matando zombies en el camino

**Becky: **hablando de los zombies, parece que tenemos un pequeño problema con eso

**Stacy: **cual?, yo no veo nada

_Entonces todos los tejones vieron que los zombies se empezaron a mover dejando un camino libre por donde paso un súper zombie con mucho musculo y armas en los brazos _

**Harry: **que rayos es esa cosa

**Barry: **parece un súper monstruo mutante

**Larry: **es un súper zombie, y ahora que hacemos

**Terry: **déjenmelo a mí

_Luego Terry se en carrera hacia el súper zombie, entonces cuando lo tiene enfrente le intenta cortar a la mitad con su sable de luz pero el súper zombie Lo detiene y lo toma de la pata _

**Terry: **_(de cabeza)_rayos esto no me la esperaba, Y QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO, DESPLIEGENSE

_Después todos los tejones comienzan a desplegarse y luego le disparan al súper zombie, pero tal parecía que la balas no le hacían nada, en eso los zombies comienzan a atar a los tejones que aperar que eran muchos, no podían contra el ejército de tejones que les llegaba _

**Terry: **_(de cabeza)_ esto no puede ser, es nuestro fin

**En el cuarto principal del general z**

_El general z se da cuenta que Ariana había llegado_

**General z: **Ariana, finalmente después de mucho tiempo, finalmente llegas

**Ariana: **TU, tu mataste a mis padre

**General z: **y no olvides a tu dulce y pequeña gemela, diana verdad

**Ariana: **TU, TU, no tienes corazón

**General z: **vamos Ariana, no lo pienses únete a mí, juntos seremos invencibles

**Ariana: **unirme a ti, ni en sueños, mataste a mi familia y ahora quieres que me una a ti, no gracias, además de que no quiero ser una traidora

**General z: **torpe, tonta y pendeja, no se me ocurre algo mejor, no sabes con quien estas tratando, tus amiguitos están bien perdidos nada los salvara, y además de que yo no extermine a toda tu familia, me faltaron 2 miembros

**Ariana: **mi hermano, DONDE ESTA

**General z: **tranquila está bien, el traidor de tu hermano es bien conmigo

_Luego Ariana toma su sable de luz y trata de darle un golpe directo pero el general z lo esquiva muy rápidamente, después Ariana intenta nuevamente pero el general z esquivaba my rápido, Ariana no podía entiende cómo es que el general z esquivaba sus todos sus ataques tan rápido, pero las cosas se le complicaron mas a Ariana cuando el general z la golpea con el pie dejándola adolorida en el suelo _

**Ariana: **POR, POR, por yo, porque mi familia

**General z: **es un secreto Ariana, que te diré si te unes a mi

**Ariana: **NUNCA, JAMAS ME UNIRE ATI, ERES UN MONSTRUO

**General z: **mi querida Ariana, pronto descubrirás mi increíble poder

_Después Ariana se levanta e intenta un último golpe directo con su sable de luz, pero el general z detiene su sable de luz con su brazo, lo cual le sorprendió mucho a Ariana dejándola muy confundida_

**Ariana: **pero, pero, como

**General z: **ahora comprendes mi verdadero poder, MIRA ESTO

_luego el general z con telequinesis golpea a Ariana hacia la pared, pero Ariana trata de soportar el poder del general z_

**Ariana: **NUNCA ME RENDIRE, Y MENOS ANTE UN MONSTRUO COM O TU

**General z: **bien Ariana, veo que todavía no comprendes mi poder, debamos si después de esto ves que tu no eres anda contra mí, DEJA QUE TE SORPRENDA QUE TAN MONSTRUO PUEDO LLEGA A SER

_Entonces Ariana ve horrorizada como el general z le salieron alas y sus manos se convertían en garras y su cuerpo se transformaba en un monstruo, en eso el general z sale por la ventana y finalmente se convirte en un terrible monstruo gigante _

_**Continuara….. **_


	15. Chapter 15 hombre o monstruo

**__****_ATENCIÓN_**_**: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN**_**__**

* * *

><p><strong>En el edificio principal de tierras negras <strong>

_Kowalski, rocky y Casandra con sus sables de luz comenzaron a pelear contra los traidores de kassandra, Eric, Ernesto, Jack y Michael, que también tenían sable de luz, Casandra estaba peleando con kassandra, Kowalski peleaba contra Eric y Michael, y rocky contra jack y Ernesto _

**Kassandra: **vamos hermana, únete a mi, juntas seriamos invencibles

**Casandra: **JAMAS, te derrotare hermana aquí y ahora

**Kassandra: **como quieras, no voy a tener piedad contigo hermanita

**Casandra:** ni yo de ti hermana mayor

_Kowalski seguía peleando contra Eric esquivando todos los ataques que mandaba Eric y al mismo tiempo Kowalski se estaba cuidando de Michael _

**Eric: **vas a pagar ahora Kowalski, te dije que me las ibas a pagar

**Michael: **si, vas a morir por matar al jefe

Kowalski: y ustedes me agotan la paciencia, yo nunca empecé el conflicto

**Michael: **pero si lo terminaste

**Eric: **a mi no me importa quien empezó o como empezó, yo solo quiero que Kowalski page por lo que sea que hiso

**Michael: **estoy de acuerdo con Eric, Kowalski vas a pagar caro por matar al jefe

Kowalski: entonces que gane el mejor

_Rocky por su parte atacaba todo lo que podía a Ernesto y Jack que se estaban defendiendo _

**Rocky: **van a pagar por su traición, malditos traidores

**Ernesto: **tengo mis razones rocky, lo hiso por que tenia que hacerlo

**Jack: **igual yo, aunque no fue del mismo modo que Ernesto, lo cual no se para que te digo esto

**Rocky: **no me interesan sus motivos, yo solo quiero que paguen por su traición

_Después en eso apareció lemmy _

**Lemmy: **perdón por llegar tarde a la fiesta pero tenia unos pequeños problemas

Kowalski: LEMMY, que suerte que llegaste

**Lemmy: **verdad que si, bien váyanse ustedes, yo me encargo de estos 5 traidores

**Rocky: **estas seguro lemmy, ellos son 5 y tu solos eses uno

**Casandra: **ellos son muchos, no podrás contra todos

**Lemmy: **vamos Kowalski, rocky y casandra, déjemelo a mi, estaré bien, podrá contra estos 5 traidores

Kowalski: ok lemmy, entonces nos vamos

**Eric: **NO, tú no te vas

_Luego lemmy atca a Eric y los otros 4 traidores emeperazon a atacar a lemmy pero lemmy con su sable de luz se defendió perfectamente contra los 5 traidores, mientras que Kowalski, rocky y Casandra se iban por Ariana _

**En el cuarto principal del general z**

_Entonces Kowalski, rocky y Casandra llegaron tal lugar donde estaba Ariana, y los 3 vieron que Ariana estaba muy asustada en medio de la habitación _

Kowalski: Ariana, que te pasa

**Ariana: **es, es, es el general z, se volvió una especie de monstruo gigante, le salieron alas y salió por la ventana para hacerse gigante

**Rocky: **_(viendo por la ventana) _o rayos, es cierto, el general z es ahora un monstruo literalmente

**Casandra: **esto esta mal, y ahora como detendremos al general z, parece dragón, solo que mas feo

**Ariana: **su medallón, que tiene en el cuello, es la fuente de su poder, si pudiéramos destruirlo podríamos decirle adiós al general z

Kowalski: pero como, esta muy lejos para saltar de lo mas alto del edificio, quizás lo lograríamos, pero eso seria casi suicidio

**Rocky: **entonces que hacemos, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada

**Casandra: **miren los zombies están entrando por el edificio

Kowalsi: QUE, esto esta muy mal, la situación empeora a cada minuto y nosotros no conseguimos nada

**Rocky: **por fin, llegaron Terry y los demás tejones

**Ariana: **QUE, bueno espero que se las puedan arreglar

_Entonces vieron Ariana, Kowalski, rocky y Casandra que los zombies estaban entrando al edificio y que a lo lejos se veían a Terry y los demás tejones peleando contra el ejercito de zombies _

**En el campo de batalla **

_Terry seguía descuartizando zombies mientras que los demás tejones, pero entonces Terry vio asustado al general z convertido en un monstruo gigante _

**Terry: **O RAYOS, y pensé que escapar de ese súper zombie seria difícil

**General z: **RINDANSE AHORA TEJONES, NO PUEDEN DETENERME, Y NI A MI EJERCITO DE ZOMBIES, SOY INVENCIBLE _(risa malvada)_

**Locky: **ese tipo me da miedo

**Terry: **a mi también pero debemos mantener la calma

**En el cuarto principal del general z**

_La elite 15 seguía intentando encontrar un forma de detener al general z, pero no encontraban mas soluciones _

**Ariana: **se acabó, no hay de otra, debemos detener al general z YA

Kowalski: pero hacerlo de esa manera es muy arriesgado

**Casandra: **Ariana si lo intentas podrías morir, estamos a mucha altura del suelo

**Rocky: **Ariana estas cometiendo suicidio, debemos encontrar otra forma

**Ariana: **NO HAY TIEMPO, no hay tiempo, debo hacerlo, el general z mato a mis padre y mi gemela, no permitiré que se alga con la suya, debo vencerlo aquí y ahora, no queda de otra equipo, y no espero que están conmigo, pero por favor, no me detengan, debo hacer esto

Kowalski: esta bien Ariana, te apoyo

**Rocky: **igual yo, tienes todo mi apoco ariana

**Casandra: **y no se olviden de mi, te extrañare como una hermana ariana

**Ariana: **gracias equipo

_Después el general z golpea el edificio con su brazo, intentando tumbar el edificio _

Kowalski: RAYOS, el general z va a tumbar su propio edificio

**Ariana: **RAPIDO, YA VAYANSE

**Rocky: **pero hay zombies en la puerta

**Casandra: **y como los pasaríamos sin nuestras gran líder

**Ariana: **descuiden, sé que lo lograran, YA VALLANSE EQUIPO, nos veremos pronto, adiós

_Luego Kowalski, rocky y Casandra se despiden y se van de esa habitación _

**Ariana: **bien general z, tu fin a llegado

**En el salón grande principal **

_Lemmy seguía incansablemente luchando contra los 5 traidores_

**Lemmy: **bien ya me divertir, vamos Jack emparejemos las cosas

**Jack: **estoy de acuerdo lemmy

**Kassadra: **JACK, que crees que estas haciendo

**Michael: **lemmy no esta de nuestro lado

**Jack: **y yo tampoco

**Eric: **_(serio)_ maldito traidor

**Ernesto: **yo también soy un traidor, PERO DE USTEDES

**Lemmy: **perfecto, ahora si somos 3 contra 3

**Kassandra: **esto no puede estar pasando

**Eric: **ustedesya lo verán, nadie nos traiciona y vive para contralo

_Entonces los 6 se dan cuenta de que el edificio estaba ciento destruido por el general z, y depsues llegaron a este lugar, kowalski, rocky y Casandra _

**Kassandra: **ese demente, nos va a matar a todos

**Lemmy: **hay no, bien, tal parece que tendremos que trabajar en equiupo para salir vivos de aquí

**Casandra: **bien, pero los traidores cooperan

Kowalski: tenemos que confiar en ellos, por esta vez

**Rocky: **vamos se trata de nuestras vidas, no dejen que su orgullo los maten, a mi casi me pasa en el desierto y no fue bonito

**Eric: **YO, aliarme con ustedes, olvídelo yo me salvo por mi cuenta a mi manera, adiós inútiles

**Michael: **OYE ERIC, NO ME DEJES CON ESTOY INUTILES, YO VOY CONTIGO

_Después Eric y Michael se fueron del lugar por su lado_

**Lemmy: **bien, los demás síganme debemos salir de aquí YA

**Kassandra: **bien, me uniré a ustedes por esta vez, y por el general z si esta bien loco

Kowalski: LOCO, ES BATO LOCO ESTA MAS DEMENTE QUE CASANDRA POR 1000

**Casandra: **OYE, trato de no ofenderme

**Kassandra: **Kowalski tiene razón hermanita, estas bien LOCA

**Casandra: **hermana tú también

**Rocky: **bien ya dejen de discutir y a trabajar

**Jack: **bajemos por el elevador, es mas rápido

**Ernesto: **pero Jack, el elevado no funciona y además usar el elevador ahorita es muy peligroso

**Jack: **quien dijo que usaríamos el elevador

**Lemmy: **bien bajemos todos los el camino del elevador

Kowalski: estoy seguro que moriremos

_Luego lemmy abre las puertas del elevador y después todos se avientan por tal lugar _

**En el techo del edificio principal de tierras negras **

_Ariana sube rápido por el edificio hasta llegar al techo_

**General z: **VAMOS ARIANA, QUE NO VEZ MI INCREIBLE PODER, SOY INVENCIBLE Y TU NO PUEDES DETENEMER, SI NO TE UNES A MI TU Y TU AMIGOS MORIRAN

**Ariana: **lo siento general, pero yo nunca me uniré a ti general z, TE VOY A VENCER A COMO DE LUGAR

**General z: **ENTONCES QUE ASI SEA, TU Y TUS AMIGOS ESTAN MUERTOS

**Ariana: **bien Ariana, tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicies

_Luego el general z destruye los pisos de en medio del edificio, provocando la caída de los últimos pisos de arriba del edificio, entonces Ariana corre desde el techo y da un gran salto hacia el cuello del general z, cuando el general z se da cuenta de que Ariana aria eso, ya era tarde Ariana saco su sable de luz y comenzó a cortar por la mitad el medallón del general z_

**General z: **NOOOOO…, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE

**Ariana: **ADIOS GENERAL Z

_Después el general z se vuelve pequeño nuevamente y todos las almas que había capturado finalmente fueron libres, entonces Ariana y el general z cae empicada al suelo a toda velocidad, y el general z muere al golpearse contra el suelo, pero por el lado de Ariana en el suelo Candy, Cindy, lincy, becky y stacy ponen un súper colchón inflable donde cae Ariana y llega viva al suelo_

**Ariana: **gracias compañeras tejones

**Candy: **SIII, salvamos a Ariana

**Cindy: **pensé que esto no iba a funcionar

**Lincy: **que?, Ariana todavía no muere

**Becky: **licny que no vez que acabamos de salvarle la vida a ariana

**Lincy: **no, por qué?, y para que era el súper colchón inflable

**Stacy: **para salvar a Ariana de su gran golpe contra el suelo

**Lincy: **ok, y donde esta ariana, que n la veo

**Ariana: **aquí estoy

**Candy: **vez lincy hay esta Ariana

**Cindy: **o si realmente eres Ariana

**Ariana:** claro que soy Ariana, ni que fuera alguien más

**Cindy:** si podrías ser Ariana, QUE LE HISISRTE A ARIANA, ARIANA NO SE LANZARIA DE UN EDIFICIO DE 100 Y TANTOS PISOS

**Ariana: **tranquila Cindy, si soy Ariana, y lo hice para detener al general z

**Candy: **bien eso tiene mucho sentido

**Becky: **quien es esa tal Ariana, no la conozco

**Stacy: **yo tampoco la recuerdo, quien es

**Ariana: **no puede ser, hay ya me case de esto

**Becky y stacy: **no enserio, quien es Ariana?, acaso la conocemos

**En el súper laboratorio de Kowalski**

_Kowalski finalmente termina su gran experimento con Hugo_

**Kowalski: **bien Hugo, finalmente estas a salvo

_Entonces Hugo convertido en un saibor sale de una la maquina y después de sus aletas metálicas le salen cuchillos largos, los cuales usa para descuartizar en un segundo a los asistentes de Kowalski que estaban por hay en el laboradito _

**Kowalski: **excelente, finalmente Hugo esta cyber mejorado, ahora Hugo es una perfecta maquina de matar, _(risa malvada) _

**En la entrada del edificio principal de tierras negras**

_Lemmy, Kowalski, Rocky, Casandra y Jack sacaron sus sables de luz y los chocaron contra la pared para así poder frenar y evitando chocar contra el suelo, pero kassandra y Ernesto les caen encima a lemmy, rocky, Casandra y a jack _

**Lemmy: **bien eso fue complicado peor ya estamos aquí, luchar contra esos zombies

Kowalski: si, aunque nos superan 100 a uno

**Rocky: **ja, pero esos zombies no sabrán que los golpeo

Jack: bien, ENMARCHA

_Luego lemmy, kowalski, rocky, Casandra, Jack, Ernesto y kassandra vuelven a sacar sus sables de luz y descuartizan a todos los zombies que pueden antes de salir por la puerta y reunirse con los demás tejones y Ariana _

**Afuera del edificio **

_lemmy, kowalski, rocky, Casandra, Jack, Ernesto se reunieron afuera con los demás tejones y también con Ariana_

**Casandra: **_que_?, no nos piensas acompañar hermana

**Kassandra: **no, nuestra batalla todavía no ha acabado

**Casandra: **bien, como quieras, igual te vencerá

**Kassandra: **claro hermanita_, (voz baja)_ eso ni lo pienses

_Entonces kassandra se va caminado de tierras negras por su cuenta, en eso aparece el súper zombie _

**Ariana: **que rayos es esa cosa

Kowalski: acaso es un súper zombie

**Terry: **si, olvide decirles que también nos trajimos con nosotros un pequeño problema

**Lemmy: **no hay problema

_Luego lemmy corre Asia el súper zombie que este le comienza a dispara pero lemmy logra cruzar las balas y cortar el brazo del zombie en un solo movimiento, pero para su sorpresa descubre que el brazo del súper zombie se regenera_

**Lemmy:** RAYOS, ahora si tenemos problema

**Terry: **olvide mencionar que tuve que cortar su brazo para poder escavar de él, pero después de eso vi que su brazo se regenera

**Lemmy: **bien, intentemos otra cosa

_Después lemmy vuelve a usar su sable de luz y esta vez hace picadillo al súper zombie y esta vez si funciono _

**Lemmy: **POR FIN, Y QUEDATE MUERTO

**Harry: **WOW…, LEMMY ESO ESTUVO GENIAL

**Barry: **lastima que Ariana, kowalski, rocky y Casandra ya se tiene que ir

**Larry: **pero nos ayudaron a librarnos del general z

**Locky: **así es un gran equipo tenemos aquí

Kowalski: bien, tal parece que ya tenemos que irnos

**Casandra: **que lastima, extrañare ese lugar

**Rocky: **y yo extrañare la comida de Terry, _(llorando)_ es muy deliciosa

Kowalski: lastima que yo no la pude podar por cierta pingüina

**Casandra:** no me mires a mi kowalski, yo no se de que estas hablando

Kowalski: claro que lo sabe Casandra, si fuiste tú

**Casandra:** claro que no, yo no te obligue a comértela,

Kowalski: pero todo tu comité si

**Ariana: **bien lemmy, creo que ya nos vamos

**Lemmy: **no se despidan de mi, yo voy con ustedes

**Terry: **QUE, SE VA,

**Lemmy: **lo siento Terry, pero los tengo que acompañar, ocupan mi ayuda, creo que ahora no solo tendrás que cuidad a tus hermano, si no que ahora a todos los tejones de aquí

**Terry:** gracias lemmy

**Lemmy: **de nada, bien VAMONOS

**Ariana: **y tu Jack, que no te piensas ir a algún lado

**Jack: **y por qué tendría que hacerlo, si siempre quise estar con mi pequeña hermana

**Ariana: **QUE ESPERA, TU ERES MI HERMANO MAYOR PERDIDO

**Jack: **así es Ariana, yo soy tu hermano

**Ariana: **HERMANO, pensé que nunca te encontraría

**Jack: **tampoco yo

_Entonces Ariana y Jack se abrazan, y Luego Ernesto ve que lo que quedaba del edificio explota y que le iban a caer grandes escombros a Jack y Ariana_

**Ernesto: **CUIDADO

_Entonces Ernesto empuja a jack y Ariana salvando sus vidas pero no la suya, a Ernesto le caen los escombros del edificio provocando su muerte _

**Jack: **_(sorprendido)_Ernesto, nos salvo

**Ariana: **NOOOOOO..

Kowalski_: (enojado)_ ese Eric, parece que él era el siguiente problema

**Lemmy: **tenemos que irnos, que la muerte de nuestro compañero Ernesto no sea en vano, es hora de acabar con la tiranía de los generales que quedan, y vencer a Eric de una buena vez

**Rocky: **estoy de acuerdo ocn lemmy

Kowalski: entonces que estamos esperando, vámonos

**Terry: **y no se preocupen, aquí estaremos exterminando zombies

_Después Ariana, lemmy, Kowalski, rocky, Casandra y Jack se despiden de los tejones, y por ultimo Ariana y Jack ven logran ver a los fantasmas de sus padre y hermana que les estaban sonriendo y luego se van _

**Ariana: **ahora pueden descansar en paz

**Jack: **siempre pensé que este dia nunca llegaría

Kowalski: pero llego

**Rocky: **pero la aventura todavía no termina

**Casandra: **aun nos queda trabajo

**Lemmy: **el final de una aventura es el comienzo de otra

Kowalski: y que estamos esperando, VAMONOS QUE LA ACCION NOS ESPERA

**En algún punto del desierto **

_Eric y Michael estaban caminados incansablemente por el desierto _

**Michael: **OYE ERIC, ya te ayude a explotar el edificio, pero no puedo cruzar todo el desierto contigo, estoy bien cansado

**Eric: **MICHAEL, NO ABRA DESCANSO, DEBEMOS DE ENCONTRAR CIVILIZACION Y PRONTO

**Michael: **james nunca me obligo a trabajar tanto

**Eric: **james ya no está entre nosotros, si no te gusto como líder, entonces LARGATE, desde ahora yo voy por mi cuenta

**Michael: **ESPERA ERIC, no es eso es solo que, es solo que…

**Eric: **QUE PARTE DE LARGATE NO ENTIENDES, YO AHORA ESTOY POR MI CUENTA

_Entonces Eric le dispara en el estomago a Michael _

**Michael: **_(adolorido) _Eric, por que

**Eric: **la pandilla ya no existe**, **james está bien muerto, Jack es un traidor, yo estoy por mi cuenta y tú morirás en el desierto

**Michael: **_(enojado) _tu nunca triunfaras, TU NUNCA TRIUNFARAS

**Eric: **adiós Michael, _(serio) _para siempre

_Luego Eric deja mal herido a Michael en medio del desierto_

**De regreso den tierras negras**

_Finalmente el general x había llegado a tierras negras, y en eso el general x ve el cuerpo muerto del general z y con su pie el general x aplasta la cabeza del general z como si nada _

**General x: **los pingüinos estuvieron aquí, excelente, mi venganza pronto llegara, Y NADA ME DETENDRA _(risa malvada) _

_**Fin **_


End file.
